Move Into Love
by Jewel1001
Summary: Moving so his parents can be closer to their workplaces, Jaden Yuki has to live in a new home and go to a new school, leaving behind his old friend, Aster. Once he gets to the new school, he meets some interesting characters, and one person in particular.
1. Prologue  Moving

Hazeru - Time for a fic not set at Duel Academy.

Hera - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Prologue

Moving

The hills and the buildings rolled by, the other cars seemingly racing by the window of the old car that struggled down the motorway, heavy with luggage and bodies.

Mr and Mrs Yuki sat in the front, Mr Yuki driving while his wife struggled to work out which way to go using a not-very-clear-at-all roadmap.

In the back of the car, amongst bags and a suitcase, a bored teenager stared out the window. These roads didn't offer much in the way of scenery from the window, so the brunette was using his phone to entertain himself.

Jaden Yuki pressed 'send' on another text. He sighed softly.

His old friend, Aster Phoenix, had been texting him non-stop, just as he'd promised. Jaden was sad to leave all his friends at his old home but he had been sorriest to leave Aster behind. He and Jaden had been friends since they were small, running around in the local park and then hanging out elsewhere as they grew up. It was never easy to leave a lifelong friend.

It was frustrating when you left only because your parents wanted to move house.

His parents were workaholics, he had always knew that. It was the main reason he and Aster had spent so much time together in Jaden's house or nearby - his parents weren't in very often. Sure, when he was young his grandfather had come over to look after him, but the old man was nearly deaf and wrapped up in television shows, and hadn't noticed that his grandson had just gone out the front door. Their old neighbourhood was friendly enough, though, so it wasn't that worrying.

Jaden didn't have any idea what the new house was going to be like.

His parents had bought it because of its location, so near to both of their job centres. They had visited it many times but Jaden hadn't visited it at all, which he found both unfair and plain stupid.

"Turn left here, dear" his mother said.

As they turned into a new road, Jaden saw large houses either side of the road, each with its own little garden and driveway. He stared out the window with great interest. He had known that, with his father's recent promotion, they had been getting more money, but he had never imagined it was so much.

If they could afford one of these houses, they had gone up in the world.

Midway down the street, Jaden's father turned into a driveway outside a white-painted house, fairly large and eccentric. It had grand windows and a porch.

Eagerly, his parents climbed out of the car. His father walked straight up to the front door, jangling the keys to the house, and his mother smiled at him as he got out the car himself.

"Well, Jaden, what do you think of the new place?" she smiled.

"It's big" the brunette stated plainly, too busy looking around to answer properly.

His mother smiled and kissed his cheek - much to his embarrassment, he was seventeen, for goodness' sake - before running to join her husband at the door. The two walked into the new house together, and Jaden followed.

They first stepped into a large hallway facing a staircase with a beige carpet. Jaden frowned a little, thinking it was a bit over the top. He looked in each of the rooms on the downstairs floor. Living room, kitchen, toilet, dining room, study.

"The downstairs study is mine" his father said, and he walked into the room.

"There's another study upstairs for me" his mother confirmed his thoughts. "Go and have a look around upstairs, then, Jaden."

"What about the stuff in the car?"

"We'll get it in a little while. The van should be along soon with all our stuff."

Jaden nodded and went up the stairs. The hallway was furnished and had the same boring beige carpet, but he wasn't caring. He looked around the upstairs rooms. Another study, a bathroom, two bedrooms.

"Hey, which room's mine?" he called down the stairs.

"The one at the end of the hallway" his father called up to him.

Jaden went into the room and examined it. He would have his bed pushed up against the far wall, opposite the window, and he could put a table with his portable TV in front of it. Plenty of room.

The room was entirely bare, though. He had personally thought it would be a good idea to move their stuff there first, but his parents had been too eager, seeing as they had to travel a long way before to get to work. The van was coming in an hour or so, driven by a good friend of his father's.

Jaden looked out his window. It faced the front garden and the road, and could probably use a cleaning, not that the cleanliness of it bothered him.

Leaning against a wall, Jaden sighed softly to himself. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home, where he belonged, with all his old friends, Aster especially. This place was so foreign to him. Why hadn't they at least consulted him first?

He knew that it wasn't that they didn't care about him, they truly did love him, it was just that they were so busy that they often forgot the details.

They were 'live to work' sort of people.

Jaden was a 'work to live' sort of person. And even then, he didn't want to work very hard. That was why his grades at school had never been great.

School. A whole other problem for him.

He had to go to a new school.

It wasn't that he was shy. He wasn't. Naturally confident and friendly, Jaden knew he would make friends. He wasn't too worried about the teachers, either - the old ones had hated him, Professor Stein had been both boring and nasty, so it couldn't be so terrible here. But the classes would probably screw him over. He wouldn't have a clue, and then he'd look stupid in front of the rest of the people there. Oh well. He'd just have to make some friends.

Jaden wasn't worried about the details. It was just that he didn't want to move away from his old school, old home, old friends.

He wasn't going to sulk, though. He would get on with it. He'd just have to.

Jaden walked downstairs, seeing his parents had begun to unload things from the car already. He ran out to help him, getting all his stuff that had been in the car - personal items and some clothes - and taking the boxes and bags up to his room.

His father and mother were already sorting out the rooms, the kitchen and individual studies in particular.

"Hey, Mom, need a hand with anything?" Jaden asked, thinking he should help them out if he could.

"Yes. Could you put these pots and pans away in the cupboards?" his mother said to him. "Just like the way we had them back at the old place, you know. Don't change anything."

Jaden nodded and started packing things away in the cupboards, putting the plates on the right and the cups on the left, the pots on the top shelf and the pans on the bottom shelf - just like back home.

He didn't like the way his mother just said 'the old place'. This new house was nice, yes, but it couldn't be home straight away.

There was a knock at the door and Jaden stood up. The removal van already? No, it was too early. Who was it, then?

Jaden answered the door and was surprised to see a dark haired girl in shorts and a t-shirt standing there. The girl looked to be a few years younger than him but she smiled at him pleasantly. In her hands was a plate of chocolate-chip cookies with a sheet of cling-film over the top to protect them.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood, pal" she said. She held the plate out to him. "Little housewarming present for ya."

Jaden took the plate and thanked her politely, mouth watering slightly. He did love food, after all.

"So, I'm Blair Flannigan" the girl grinned, folding her arms and talking casually. "I live in the house opposite yours. What's your name?"

"Jaden Yuki" the brunette said. "Nice to meet you."

"Right back at ya" Blair grinned, winking at him. "Well, I gotta be getting home. See you around, Jaden."

Before Jaden could say goodbye the girl had turned and ran back over to her own house, quick despite the flip-flops she was wearing.

"Thanks for the cookies" Jaden called after her.

Jaden walked back into the house and put the plate of cookies on the kitchen counter. His mother happened to walk in.

"Where did you get them?"

"From a girl called Blair" Jaden shrugged, taking a bite of a cookie. "She lives across the street. Housewarming gift, she said."

"Nice girl" his mother nodded. "About your age?"

"She looked about fourteen."

His mother shrugged and then walked out of the kitchen, calling to him to be ready to help them sort out the furniture when the moving van arrived.

Hazeru - Things will kick off when Jaden gets to school.

Hera - Don't worry, he and Jesse aren't going to just take one look at each other and fall in love.

Hazeru - The characters will come into it gradually.

Hera - R&R please


	2. Chapter 1  Unpacking

Hazeru - Here's another chaper, thanks for the reviews.

Hera - This one might seem a bit slow, but it'll be worth it later.

Hazeru - It'll be better once more characters are introduced, don't worry.

Hera - Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

Unpacking

Perhaps an hour or so after a surprise visit from the happy-go-lucky Blair, the van arrived. Mr and Mrs Yuki set to work organising the boxes into piles according to which room they would go into, and the two removal men - one of which was a friend of Jaden's father - began to carry the heavier items into the house; the couches, the fridge, the freezers, and half-assembled wardrobes and beds.

Mrs Yuki directed them inside the house, telling them what went where and ordering them around, like she always did at work. She was good at it.

Mr Yuki had a brief talk with his friend and then he began setting up his study, telling the removal men that he wanted his mahogany desk on the right of the window, and to please hurry and bring in his computer so he could set up.

Jaden assisted the two men with brining in the boxes and furniture and setting them down in the increasingly crowded hallway.

The boxes were all heavy and his arms were hurting after lifting a dozen or more into the house. He stretched them out, wincing slightly when he heard them crack. Passing by, his mother looked at him and frowned.

"That didn't sound healthy" she said simply. "Are you sure you can manage those boxes, Jaden? They're heavy."

As if he didn't already know that. His mother still treated him like a kid sometimes, and after a lifetime of it, it got annoying. It had been fine when he really was a little kid, but now that he was growing up …

"I'm fine, Mom" he muttered. "They're not _that _heavy."

Without another word he marched out the house and jumped into the back of the van.

The interior of the van was reasonably well lit due to the searing sunlight, and Jaden looked around inside to see what else was meant for the dining room, the room he was currently bringing boxes in for.

He saw one box that was marked 'handle with care' and 'this side up' with a parallel arrow. The arrow was pointing downwards, meaning that the box was upside down. Jaden checked the label on it, mentally congratulating people for thinking of labelling the boxes, something he would have forgot to do and kicked himself later for forgetting. The brunette bit his lip anxiously as he read the label.

_Wineglasses and wedding china, _the label read.

Jaden groaned inwardly, hoping that the box was closed tight. He bent down to pick it up and slid his fingers awkwardly underneath the upside-down box, the gritty surface of the van's floor biting into his knuckles, and pulled it up to lie against his chest. He mentally debated whether or not to turn it around, but decided that it would probably only cause him to drop it.

He stepped out of the van carefully, half convinced he was going to twist his ankle, fall and drop the box, smashing the contents, and then probably have to run away from the house as his mother chased him with a broom. Thankfully, he made it safely out of the van and onto the flat ground of the driveway.

Jaden headed back to the house, moving quickly, and let out a sigh of relief when he reached the front door, which was already open to allow people to move easily in and out of the house. The brunette placed the box down on the floor in the hallway - right side up now, at last.

There wasn't very much else he could do. The heavier stuff was all inside and the rest of the boxes were things that concerned his parents' jobs, and he knew better than to get near them - for some reason his parents were protective of the stuff.

Jaden unpacked cleaning supplies at his father's request and started to scrub down the shelves in the dining room. As soon as they were clean, glasses and plates could be placed on the shelves, and it was a simple enough task for him to do. His parents still liked to do the 'important' jobs themselves. It wasn't so much that they didn't trust him as that they liked to have it done strictly 'their way'.

The cleaning solution smelled of lemons, and the scent was left behind on the wooden shelves. Jaden hated cleaning - hated it with a passion - but he wanted to help get the house ready. He didn't want to be there, in all honesty, but he wasn't going to whine about it. Complaining wasn't going to solve anything.

As he scrubbed away at a high up shelf, worryingly balanced on a chair, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and reached down to get it. The phone's screen revealed that he had a text message from Aster.

_You in the house yet? _the text read.

Jaden sighed and texted back a message that said he was already cleaning the building up. He then pocketed his phone and let out another sigh.

He wanted to leave this place. He really didn't like it here. And he didn't know why.

There was nothing uncomfortable or sinister or desperately dirty in the house that would put him off. He had already met a neighbour and the girl had seemed friendly enough. What was the problem?

Of course, Jaden knew. The new home just wasn't home. It was a new house and nothing more. It was bigger than their last home, and more convenient from his parents' point of view. To Jaden, however, it was just a house.

He wondered again if he was going to do any better in the school here than he had back at home - well, back at the old home. He'd have to get used to calling this place home now.

He was starting school in two days time, it being Saturday that day. He wasn't really looking forward to it but, besides the general anxiety of starting at a new school, he wasn't really that worried about it, either. He knew he'd make friends soon enough and get settled in. Of course, there was the matter of finding his way around. It might take a few days before he knew his way around.

New homes and schools and lifestyles, it was all so bitty. There was a form of comfort, really, in knowing that it was always like this. There was always the feeling that the new house didn't quite sit right, or the fear of the new school - although Jaden wasn't as worried about it as many people would have been. And a new lifestyle? He would get into a new routine eventually. He would miss hanging out with Aster and his other friends during and after school, but he would make new friends and hang out with them instead. It was all about time.

With most people it was a case of patience, but Jaden didn't have very much. He didn't like to be kept waiting.

Jaden hadn't even realised that he was in a daydream until his father's voice interrupted him.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" his voice asked.

"Huh?" Jaden stammered, as he came back to earth. "Oh, hey, Dad. I was just … you know, in my own world."

His father shook his head fondly at his son and then continued walking, muttering something about teenagers. Jaden rolled his eyes and turned back to the rows of shelves. There were still greasy stains and marks, and some deep grooves in the wood that couldn't be fixed. Maybe his mother, as a perfectionist, would later have them replaced. Maybe she wouldn't even notice if he put the plates over the scratches quickly.

The brunette went back to tidying up the shelves, knowing he would be very relieved when it was all over.

Hazeru - Hopefully I'll have his first day at the new school soon.

Hera - Guess who he's gonna be meeting there?

Hazeru - Don't worry, he'll meet plenty of people there.

Hera - R&R please


	3. Chapter 2  First Day Begins

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Sorry about the day that we've skipped, but he's going to school in this one.

Hazeru - I skipped the other day because not much could happen until he met more people. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 2

First Day

The building was a huge, marble-effect structure, winking in the sunlight and seeming very grand with the tall, glossy green bushes and a proper working fountain with clear water. It seemed like a well-kept school, seemingly extremely well cared for.

The brunette stood at the steps to the entrance - or one specific entrance that led into the offices - and gulped. His old school had been a dusty brown building about a third of the size of the building before him now, and it was a cultural shock to Jaden Yuki.

The grand building, magnificent though it was, was not appealing to him. He preferred simpler, smaller buildings - buildings that were comfortable and cosy. His old school was vastly preferable to him, and he hadn't even set foot inside this new school yet.

Sighing softly, Jaden walked up the stairs - barely a speck of dirt on them, how often were they cleaned? - and shoved open the heavy white door.

Jaden moved into the room quickly and shut the door behind him, and then he looked around.

The floor was blue tiles, and the walls were painted white with a thin blue stripe going around the room in a perfectly straight path. The office - where he was supposed to go to receive his timetable - was much bigger than the office at his old school, and instantly he could tell that it had more staff.

He moved over to the office and one woman looked up from her spot at a computer, and she smiled at him. The woman had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and was wearing a pink blouse with smart black trousers. She didn't appear to belong in an office - she looked to Jaden like the sort of woman you might see in a film. To many boys she would have been very attractive, but Jaden didn't look at her that way.

The woman rose from her chair and walked over to the window so she could stand opposite him, her pink lips stretching into a smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm Jaden Yuki. This is my, eh, first day" Jaden introduced himself, feeling foolish.

"Ah, you just moved in" the office woman said, obviously expecting him. Well, of course the school had been contacted about their new student beforehand. "Here, your old headmaster sent us a list of the classes you took."

The woman rummaged in a drawer for a few minutes and then came out with a sheet of paper, the printed black ink standing out against the white paper. She handed the sheet to Jaden.

"Just checking" the woman said. "These are the correct classes?"

Jaden scanned the list. Maths, English, French - the compulsory subjects that he hated. Physics, Chemistry, Music, Physical Education, History and Art. All the classes that he either failed or found boring. He didn't have the time to learn all the new courses of classes, and so he was going to just take the same classes he had in his old school, whether he liked them or not.

The brunette looked up and the woman and handed the list back.

"Yeah, that's right" he nodded.

"Okay. Excellent" the woman said. "We'll just print off your timetable for you and you can go to your first class. You can wait here for a minute."

"Sure."

Jaden waited as the woman walked off and stood next to a printer, her back to him. He sighed softly. None of the other office staff seemed to have any interest in the new student - obviously one of them took care of him and that was that.

Jaden was feeling, despite his natural nature, a bit edgy. He wasn't really worried about sitting in the new class with the new teachers and other students - he was worried he wasn't going to find the first class. This school was vastly larger than his last school, and it wasn't much fun getting lost and looking like a fool.

Jaden had been lost in his mild worries for a few seconds when the office woman came back over to him and handed him a timetable. Jaden peered at it. He had six periods a day, each one with a different class, and there was a break in between the second and third period, and a lunch hour in between the fourth and fifth period.

First up today, Chemistry.

"Sorry, but … where's Chemistry?" Jaden asked.

"I'll take you up, don't worry" the blonde woman said, and she walked out the door, already ajar, and began walking down a corridor. Jaden hastily folded his timetable and followed her, not wanting to get lost.

The blonde woman took him up a staircase - wider than the staircases at his old school - and along another corridor - how did they keep things so clean in this place? - before she stopped at a heavy brown door and knocked once before opened it wide. She walked into the room, gesturing for Jaden to follow her.

Jaden entered the room to find a teacher with long black hair tied into a ponytail smiling at him. There were various students standing around lab desks - some in groups and some on their own. The blonde woman from the office walked up to the teacher and introduced the new student, while Jaden just took in the scene around him, grinning widely.

Chemistry in his old school had been so boring he'd fell asleep, knocked over a beaker of acid and burned a hole in Aster's trousers. This room, however, was huge and brightly coloured. He was slightly irritated by the fact that all the students stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

The blonde woman left after a few words to the teacher, without so much as a goodbye to Jaden.

_That's polite_, Jaden thought sarcastically.

The teacher smiled at him.

"Hello, Jaden" he said brightly. "My name is Professor Banner. I trust you're going to like working with dangerous chemicals?"

"You bet" Jaden grinned.

"Excellent" Banner smiled. "Well, since you're a new student, we'd best find you a lab partner."

Jaden was thankful that he wasn't being introduced formally as 'the new kid'. It meant he could just go around and talk to people as he wanted. And he would. No way was he going to mope about no his own just because he was new.

"Alexis Rhodes" Banner called out.

Jaden saw a reasonably tall, blonde girl raise her head from where she was standing next to a bubbling beaker and then walk over to them when Banner gestured for her to do so.

"Jaden, this is my star Chemistry student, Alexis Rhodes" Banner said.

"Hey there" Jaden grinned.

"Nice to meet you" Alexis greeted politely.

"Alexis, since you work alone in the lab, how about you pair up with Jaden for a while and tell him what's going on?"

"Sure thing, Professor Banner."

"Good. Well, then, Jaden, I'll leave you in Alexis' hands."

And with that Banner took a seat at his desk - on which a cat was lying, fast asleep - and pulled out some papers that he began to mark.

Jaden followed Alexis over to her desk and she gave him a polite smile.

"So, you're new, huh?" she said. "Where'd you move from?"

"Small town, not too far away" Jaden muttered, preoccupied with watching the bright pink bubbling substance in a beaker.

"Add some of this to it" Alexis said, handing him a small packet of a white powdery substance.

"Eh … how much?" Jaden asked, a bit confused.

"Just a few sprinkles."

Alexis leant against the desk, watching her new lab partner. She couldn't explain it, but she already liked this guy. He was cute, it was true, but there was more than that. He seemed nervous and totally confident at the same time. What was with that?

Jaden shrugged and tried to tap a few sprinkles of the powder into the beaker - but he tapped the small packet too hard with his finger. A whole glob of the white powder rushed into the bubbling in the beaker. Alexis gasped a little as she watched.

"Whoops" Jaden gasped, jumping back as the bubbling increased and began to spill over the sides of the beaker in a fast flow of pink suds. "Eh … sorry, Alexis."

"Oh, it's okay" the girl laughed, watching the pink spreading over the desk. "Why don't you get some paper towels while I get rid of this?"

"Sure" Jaden grinned, happy that Alexis wasn't the type to yell at him for it. She seemed to have found his mistake with it funny - but she wasn't really laughing _at _him, more _with _him, since he was laughing himself.

Alexis picked up the beaker and sprinted to the sink, getting pink bubbles all over her wrists in the process, much to the amusement of several other people in the class. Jaden laughed a little and grabbed a wad of paper towels, starting to scrub up.

"Hey, Lexi, nice one" a voice shouted from across the room.

"Shut up, Atticus" the blonde girl called back.

Jaden looked over to see a tall brunette standing grinning at his lab partner. Jaden was surprised when the brunette looked at him and grinned.

"Hey! New guy! That was awesome!" Atticus called, grinning.

Jaden looked at him in shock for a minute, and then grinned back.

"Thanks, bro" he grinned.

Alexis reappeared at Jaden's side, having left the beaker in the sink to soak. She shook her head at Jaden, but not unkindly.

"Ignore him. He's my idiot brother" she said. "Don't worry about it, you should see how many times Atticus has blown things up in here. You'll see one of his 'on purpose' accidents soon enough."

"Can't wait" Jaden said, truthfully.

He liked Atticus already. And Alexis, too.

Well, it seemed Chemistry wasn't going to be a bad class.

Jaden's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a yelp of surprise and then a 'boom' sound, and he turned around to see a small cloud of black smoke surrounding Atticus, whose hair had been sent up in all directions, and who had a look of shock on his face. Alexis sighed and looked at her new lab partner.

"Welcome to the school" she said.

Hazeru - Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but I wanted to get him into the school.

Hera - He's going to meet new people, of course.

Hazeru - Naturally. Of course, like I said earlier, not a love-at-first-sight thing.

Hera - R&R please


	4. Chapter 3  Friends

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - This is period two, break and some of period three.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 3

Friends

The bell rang to signal the end of first period and the start of second. Jaden grabbed his timetable out of his pocket, folded it out and looked at what it said. Second period was French. He groaned inwardly; he really hated that subject. French was the subject that he had always fallen asleep in. How many detentions had he had at his old school thanks to the boredom he felt in that subject?

Jaden found a few other people complaining about how boring French was, and hastily pocketed his timetable once again and followed after them. He didn't say anything, too busy taking in the route, but he did follow them to the French rooms. From the French flags and pieces of work written in the foreign language, Jaden knew be was in the right place.

He followed the rest of the students into the classroom with the same number as was on his timetable - room B11 - and walked up to the front desk, fidgeting a little. He was going to have to do this for every single subject? Damn it.

The teacher sitting at the desk - a short, fat man with grey hair and a thin moustache - looked up and greeted him with an almost smug smile.

"Bonjour, my new student!" he said. "I am Professor Bonaparte, head of the French department and of French birth."

"Eh … hi, Bonaparte."

The teacher didn't even appear to have noticed that he had spoken.

"I trust you are going to behave well in my class?"

Jaden nodded, already thinking that he was going to fall asleep.

"Very well, then. You may take a seat … hmm," the short man said, scanning the classroom as he searched for an available seat for the new student. He located an available chair and pointed to it. "Sit there. Next to Syrus Truesdale."

At the mention of his name, a short bluenette looked up. When he saw the new student and Bonaparte pointing at him, he gulped. He didn't know they were getting a new student in the class, and one that was going to be sitting next to him. The brunette walking over to his desk didn't seem snobby or anything, but he didn't exactly seem like the person who would hang out with someone like Syrus.

Jaden sat next to the short bluenette where he had been told to sit. The shorter student smiled nervously at him but didn't say anything.

Jaden was about to greet the boy, but Bonaparte was suddenly in the middle of the room and speaking in French. Jaden sat with a half-bored, half-confused look on his face, not understanding a word of it.

He looked over at the person he sat beside and rolled his eyes, and the smaller boy smiled at him, shyly but friendly.

After a few minutes of speaking in two languages, one that Jaden understood and one that he didn't, Professor Bonaparte handed out some sheets with questions on them, and pieces of lined paper for the students to write the answers on. He then barked at them that they had twenty minutes to complete the exercise, and sat at his desk, grading some papers.

Jaden sat quietly for a moment, but soon he heard the vague whispers from around the class. In seemed that the teacher was so busy grading papers that he wasn't even noticing the quiet talking.

Jaden leaned on his elbow and grinned at the bluenette beside him.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Syrus. What's yours?" the shorter boy said.

"Jaden Yuki" the brunette said. "So what's the deal with him?"

Syrus glanced over to the person, the teacher, that Jaden had indicated.

"What's he doing? Grading papers?"

"Yeah, probably. That's all he ever does, and he wonders why we don't get things right. Nobody understands French" Syrus muttered. "So, you're new here. Where was your old school?"

"Back at my old place" Jaden shrugged. "My family just moved here."

"Where are you living?"

Jaden told him the name of the street and Syrus nodded.

"Nice area" the short boy complimented.

"Yeah" the brunette said. "Hey, you got the answer to question one?"

"One? Jaden, I'm on question eight!"

"What? Damn it, I can't concentrate in here" Jaden groaned.

"Don't worry, Jaden. Nobody can. I just guessed all the answers" Syrus laughed, feeling more comfortable around this new student than he did with most of the other people in the class. "You can copy off me if you want."

"Really? Thanks, Sy!" Jaden grinned.

Syrus smiled back, a light blush on his cheeks. It was nice to have somebody so friendly to talk to. Syrus had really only one good friend in the school, and that was a boy in the year below him, so they weren't in the same classes.

Jaden and Syrus passed the rest of the French class talking quietly and making guesses to the questions when they remembered that that was what they were supposed to be doing.

After about half an hour, the short teacher collected in the papers, claiming he would grade them during the break and hand them back when the class next came into his class. Most people rolled their eyes, or similar reactions.

Bonaparte spent the last part of the class asking questions out loud - in French, of course - and demanding answers from randomly selected students. Very few knew the answers, and he got cranky. When the bell rang to signal the end of the class and the start of a fifteen minute break period, the students were relieved to be able to get out of the classroom.

Now, Jaden faced a slight dilemma. He had always hung out with Aster and his other friends during the break period at his old school. Who was he going to hang out with here?

Luckily for Jaden, he didn't have to worry about it.

"Hey, Jaden?"

"Hmm?" he asked, knocked out of his thoughts by the voice of the short bluenette.

"You want to come sit with me?" Syrus asked, his voice a little shaky. "I don't know if you know anyone here yet, so I thought …"

"Totally, Sy. So where do you usually hang?"

Syrus just grinned and led Jaden through various corridors - succeeding in making Jaden lose his path back to French - and eventually they ended up in what appeared to be the canteen.

The room was large and painted a very pale yellow. The floor was linoleum that looked almost like wood, and there were white tables scattered around the room, in no particular order but somehow managing to still look neat. Around each table were eight chairs, although most tables had only three or four people sat at them. Then again, a few others had fifteen people crowded around them.

Syrus led Jaden to a table at the back where a tanned boy wearing a yellow vest - with torn sleeves - was already sat. Syrus pulled Jaden over and the two sat down, Syrus in between Jaden and the other, black haired boy.

"You're late, soldier" the mystery boy said.

"Aw, shut up" Syrus groaned. "Hasselberry, this is Jaden."

Jaden grinned and said hello to the other kid. Hasselberry looked around their age, maybe a year younger.

"Jaden, this is my best pal Hasselberry. He's in the year under us."

"At ease, soldiers" Hasselberry said. He pointed to Jaden. "You! Name and location!"

"And he thinks he's in the army" Syrus whispered to the rather confused brunette. "Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it."

Jaden shrugged and smiled at Hasselberry.

"Wow, bro. You seriously talk like that all the time?"

Hasselberry looked briefly stunned. Then he grinned at Jaden.

"You know, son, nobody's ever had the guts to ask me that" he said, smiling broadly. "I think you'll fit in just fine round here. Sarge!"

He saluted Jaden, and Jaden looked at him, confused again. But he smiled.

Syrus then launched into a conversation about his next class that bored him, as he put it, to tears. He asked Jaden what class he was in, and the brunette shrugged and pulled out his timetable. He scanned it quickly and folded it back into an untidy square and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Music then History" he said.

Syrus laughed and wished him luck, saying that he didn't take those classes.

Jaden talked with Syrus and Hasselberry until the bell was due to ring in two minutes, and he said that he had better try and find his way to music.

His two new friends looked at him anxiously.

"You don't know your way, Jaden?"

"Nah" the brunette shrugged. "But I'll find it."

"Hasselberry, where's Jim?" Syrus said.

Jaden looked confused again. Who was Jim? He watched as Hasselberry and Syrus got up and began walking off down a corridor, the taller of the two signalling for Jaden to follow them, which he did.

They walked to the end of the corridor - Jaden mentally trying to commit the route to the canteen to memory - and then stopped in front of a tall boy with black hair in two long spikes. He had a bandage over one eye, and his showing eye was a soft teal colour. He smiled at Hasselberry pleasantly and nodded to the other two.

"Hey, Jim" Hasselberry greeted. "I need a favour."

Jaden stood a little awkwardly while Hasselberry had a conversation with the two, and then the tallest of the group turned to him.

"So, then, mate, what's your name?" he asked, in a friendly way.

"Jaden Yuki" the brunette said.

"So I hear you take music? You can walk up with Shirley and me" Jim said.

"Okay" Jaden agreed. "But, who's Shirley?"

With a slight chuckle, Jim turned around and Jaden noticed the crocodile on Jim's back - how he had missed it before he didn't know.

Jaden jumped a little and then grinned.

"Wow, she's amazing!" he grinned.

"Thanks, mate. Shirley's my best girl" Jim said.

The bell rang then, and Hasselberry called goodbye and started running down an adjacent hallway. Syrus turned to Jaden.

"Meet us at the same table at lunch, Jay" he said. "It's where we always sit. You're a friend, now, right?"

"You know it" Jaden said, giving Syrus the thumbs up.

Syrus grinned and then took off down another corridor.

Jaden looked up at Jim, who smiled at him.

"Music's this way" Jim said, leading him along two corridors and up a flight of stairs. They walked to the very end of a corridor and into the room at the end.

Jaden prepared himself to have to talk to the teacher, but instead he found that Jim led him over to the desk at the front - at which a white haired, plump woman was seated. She smiled at the two boys.

"You must be Jaden Yuki" she said with a smile.

"Yeah" Jaden said, a little confused.

"Atticus already said that you'd be in this class" the teacher continued, and Jaden remembered the clumsy brunette from chemistry. How had he known which classes Jaden was taking? Oh well, he'd find out later.

"Anyway. My name is Miss Burns" the teacher said. "You can take a seat next to Atticus at the back and then fill out this form" she continued, handing a piece of paper to the brunette. "It just lets me know what you can do, music-wise. For example, Atticus is singing, and Jim does guitar."

Jim grinned at Jaden as the brunette raised his eyebrow quizzically at him.

"You play guitar? That's so cool. Can you teach me?" Jaden asked, and Jim nodded.

"Hey, Miss Burns?" Jim said. "How about you let me take care of Jaden? I'll see to it that he gets on okay."

"Well, if that's okay with you two" the woman said.

"You bet" Jaden grinned.

"Very well, then. We're beginning the class with a listening exercise. Jaden, you take a seat next to … Atticus?"

Atticus grinned mischievously and waved to Jaden, who grinned back at him.

Jim, it turned out, was sitting at a nearby desk, and he agreed to talk to Jaden later, while Jaden sat down next to Atticus.

The listening exercise began, and Atticus and Jaden were told off several times for talking through it. Atticus, it turned out, was great company, albeit he had a bit of a big ego and was quite confident. Then again, Jaden was naturally confident, too.

So he already had friends in most all his classes, and it seemed he would be hanging out with Syrus and Hasselberry out of class.

Jaden had a sudden feeling that he was going to actually like this new school.

Hazeru - Any guesses about who he'll meet next? ;)

Hera - R&R please


	5. Chapter 4  Who's That?

Hazeru - Fourth period is here and people have guessed who he's going to meet.

Hera - Are you right? Wrong? Didn't think about it?

Hazeru - Stop bothering people, Hera.

Hera - Nag, nag, nag.

Hazeru - Anyways, ignore her. And enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 4

Who's That?

The bell rang to signal the end of the third period, making Jaden jump out of the daydream he had been in. Music was a pretty good class, in his opinion. Or maybe that was just because sitting next to Atticus was hilarious. In just one hour Atticus had managed to fail a listening test, accidentally throw a flute out the window and pull a key off the keyboard. Jaden himself hadn't broken anything, but he knew that it could just be a matter of time.

Jaden discovered a new problem as soon as he walked out of the music room: he didn't know what his next class was or where he was going. The brunette pulled out his timetable and saw that his next class was History. Not his favourite by a long shot, and he was already late. It wasn't a good start to the class.

Jaden managed to get himself lost once, ending up in Home Economics - a class he didn't take at all, he couldn't cook and wasn't interesting in learning how to. He then found himself back in French, where his teacher - Bonaparte - noticed him and asked him what he was doing wandering around. Jaden explained that he was lost and the chubby teacher gave him directions to History, which, it turned out, was on the top floor of the building.

Jaden took a deep breath before going into the History room, knocking once so that he didn't seem rude - he was already ten minutes late as it was. The last thing he needed was a detention on his first day.

Opening the door, Jaden saw a smallish classroom with desks painted mauve and grey plastic chairs. The cream walls were coated with posters from all eras, some black and white, some yellowed and faded, some new and advertising events that were still in place. At the front of the room was a large desk at which sat an expressionless man with black hair.

Seeing the new student enter his classroom, the man looked up and took in the appearance of the boy. His red jacket wasn't new, that much was clear. It didn't look tatty, exactly, just well loved. He had a bright smile on his face, though.

The teacher rose to his feet and walked over to Jaden.

"Hello, young man, and welcome to my History class. My name is Professor Stein and I will be your teacher for this year" he droned.

"Eh … hi. I'm Jaden Yuki" the brunette said, slightly sleepily.

Jaden felt like he was going to fall asleep just from listening to the teacher's monotone voice - and just by looking around the class, he could tell he was sharing the feeling with ninety nine point nine percent of the class. One or two kids sat up reasonably straight - at least trying to pay attention - but the rest were slumped over, and one at the back even looked to be asleep.

Oh well, at least Jaden wasn't going to be the only one sleeping.

Jaden's thoughts were all of how he was going to have to learn to sleep with his eyes open for this class, but they were suddenly interrupted. Not by the teacher's dull voice or the stares of the seated students, but by one particular student - one that hadn't even looked up from his notes when Jaden had walked in.

The boy had the strangest blue hair and a strange sense of fashion. His short looked out of date, but the blue vest he wore over it wasn't. His black jeans were customised with purple arrows, but otherwise could have been found in most clothes shops.

Jaden found himself staring at the mystery bluenette. He didn't know what it was, really, that made him stare - possibly the fact that he was one of the severe few in the class who didn't look up to stare at him because he was the new kid. That and his unusual hair colour, the brunette thought.

Realising that he was staring at that one boy and that it probably looked bad, Jaden averted his eyes back to the teacher. He hadn't realised that while he had been quickly looking around the class and staring at the blue haired boy, the teacher had been speaking to him.

"Have you been listening, Mr Yuki?" Stein droned.

"Um … yeah, totally."

"How attentive. You may take your seat."

Jaden nodded sleepily and followed the teacher's pointing finger with his eyes. Professor Stein was pointing to the seat next to the boy Jaden had been staring at, and Jaden was instantly glad that he hadn't been noticed staring. Boy, would that have been embarrassing! It wasn't like he could help it, sometimes something caught his interest and he just stared at it.

With a soft sigh, Jaden took his seat next to the boy and folded his arms. He sat straight up to make it look like he was paying attention, but as soon as Stein began to talk - about World War One, a subject Jaden had covered in his old school - the brunette felt his eyelids beginning to droop.

He didn't notice that Stein turned out the lights and put a movie on - or more accurately, a documentary about the war. Stein himself sat down and let the students watch, busying himself with a book and not taking notice of the whispered conversations or soft snores of the students in the class.

When Jaden was almost asleep, he felt a slight nudge to his side, and his eyes shot open at the contact. He glanced over to the boy next to him and saw that he was grinning at him in amusement.

"Try not to fall asleep. Stein's got a habit of waking you up with firecrackers" the boy whispered. "He keeps them in his desk."

For a brief second, Jaden couldn't even answer - not only did the boy have a rare hair colour, he had a rare eye colour, too. His eyes were green, but they were a shade of green that Jaden couldn't quite put his finger on, emerald but ever so slightly lighter. Anyone could get lost in them.

But Jaden didn't want to let that happen, so he shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not the only one" he grinned. "And what sort of teacher keeps firecrackers in his desk at school, anyway?"

"One that lost the will to live a long time ago" the other grinned.

"Lost the will to teach, anyway, this movie's going nowhere" Jaden muttered. "Is it always like this?"

"Most of the time, yeah" the other said. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"Huh? Oh, right. It's Jaden. Jaden Yuki."

"Jesse Andersen" the other said, offering his hand to Jaden.

Jaden thought it a bit of a formal gesture seeing as they had been talking in a classroom while ignoring a movie, but he shook the other's hand regardless. He couldn't help but notice that the other's hand was surprisingly soft for a boy, or that his own hand was a little smaller than Jesse's.

"So when did you move here?"

"Last week. We had to 'cause my dad works near here. My mom, too."

"Wanted to be closer to work?"

"Yeah" Jaden confirmed. "So we moved here, all the usual stuff."

"Tell me about it" Jesse said. "I've only been here since last term, we moved in about three months ago."

"Bit of a new guy still?"

"Nah, it fades" Jesse reassured him. "Give it a week or two, nobody will even notice."

"Hey, doesn't bother me, bro" Jaden grinned.

Jesse smiled at him and he smiled back.

The rest of their conversation wasn't anything special, and mainly Jaden told Jesse everything that he had already told Syrus during second period that day. Jesse told him some of the things to watch out for when it came to the History class - most of his tips included not being woke up by Professor Stein throwing firecrackers at your feet to get you to wake up.

As they spoke, Jaden found that he really liked the bluenette. It gave him a further confidence boost, not that he needed one, really. He could now add Jesse to the growing list of friends he was making on his first day there.

Although there was something about Jesse that was different from the others, though Jaden couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Oh well, he'd think about it another time, when he could fall asleep all he liked.

Now, he would just concentrate on staying awake and avoiding low flying firecrackers.

Hazeru - Introducing Jesse! :D

Hera - We hope it went okay.

Hazeru - I wanted him to know there was something about Jesse, but at the same time not just say "he's gorgeous, I love him".

Hera - Anyway, hope it was okay. R&R please


	6. Chapter 5  Thinking The Day Over

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Hope it's okay.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 5

Thinking The Day Over

With a heavy sigh, Jaden collapsed onto his bed, which had been assembled and was placed carelessly in his room. He had been home from school for mere minutes and his parents weren't home yet, so he didn't need to listen to them asking questions. Would they be overly concerned, anyway? He didn't really think so. His parents knew that he would soon enough make some friends and settle in.

After only one day, Jaden had pretty much settled in.

No, he didn't know his way about the building just yet, and there were some classes he hadn't even gone into yet. But he was okay.

As first days go, his had been a success.

He had spent the lunch hour in the canteen, talking with Syrus and Hasselberry. He had learned a bit more about the two boys as well as getting both their mobile phone numbers. Hasselberry, he had discovered, had an obsession with dinosaurs and behaved like he was an army sergeant. The dark haired boy also talked a lot about another boy in the school, who Jaden had also met - Jim Cook. Jaden suspected that Hasselberry might have a little affection for Jim, but he wouldn't embarrass his new friend by asking if he was right.

Syrus had told Jaden that he had an older brother in the school, but had made it clear that he didn't want them to meet. Jaden wondered briefly what was so wrong with Syrus' brother. Zane, was that his name? Jaden couldn't remember, it was something like that. Syrus seemed to be quite timid. He wasn't completely shy - he argued enough with Hasselberry to disprove that theory - but he did appear to have some confidence issues.

Jaden had never had a problem with his own confidence, and wondered if he might be able to help Syrus somehow. He had always helped any of his other friends with things like confidence or worries. The only person he hadn't helped was Aster - and that was because Aster was too proud for it, he liked to fix his own problems without the help of others. If he had asked, Jaden would have helped.

Fifth period that day had been Art, which Syrus also took, although the two boys didn't sit together in the class. The boy Jaden sat next to in Art was obnoxious and proud. His name was Chazz Princeton, and was a pale, black haired boy that made his presence known without speaking.

The Art teacher was awful. He didn't even really look like a he. His skin was pale and he wore purple lipstick. It contrasted to his blonde hair caught up in a long ponytail, and his blue jacket with ruffled pink cuffs. Professor Crowler.

Jaden's sixth period teacher was much nicer, though he hadn't paid much attention to the class. It had been Maths, one of Jaden's least favourite subjects and one that he failed all the tests in. But at least he got to sit next to Syrus again, and the two could talk some more.

Jaden let out a vague sigh. The last two periods had been uneventful, with no Atticus to blow things up or break things, and no strangely hypnotic blue haired boy.

With a slight growl, Jaden turned over and faced the wall, wondering what was wrong with him.

Why was he thinking so much about Jesse Andersen?

Jesse was just the guy he sat next to in History. They had talked in a friendly manner, true, and Jesse seemed to like him well enough, but they hadn't become particularly good friends. Jaden's main friends in the school had become - in the space of one day - Syrus and Hasselberry.

There was a sudden shout from downstairs combined with the sound of a door opening, and Jaden got up to go greet his mother - he knew it was her from her voice as she'd called his name.

Jaden slouched down the stairs, not really wanting to face his mother. Most people would have been this way because they had just had a stressful first day at school. Jaden, though, was different. He was in no hurry because he could tell from the pitch of his mother's voice as she'd shouted for him that something was wrong.

The bottom stair creaked a little as Jaden stepped off it and walked into the living room. There, on their old, faded couch, sat his mother.

She had tears glistening on her cheeks and a tissue in one hand.

Jaden's chocolate eyes softened slightly - he wasn't used to seeing his mother cry. She was a strong woman, and if she ever broke down like this, she did it in private.

Worry filling him, Jaden walked over to his sobbing mother and sat down next to her. He placed one hand gently on her knee and felt his throat become dry as she looked up at him sadly.

"What's up, Mom?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Jaden, I shouldn't be crying like this" the red-eyed woman said, blinking to stop tears falling. "I just called you down to ask you if you could run round to the shops for me? They're only a block away, it's not far."

"What happened?" Jaden persisted.

"Nothing! Just … Jaden, it's nothing you have to worry about it" she said, seemingly a little angry with herself, though still worried about something. "We're out of milk and coffee. Just lift some money out my purse, you can get something for yourself while you're out."

"Mom" Jaden said, standing up so that he seemed taller and more in command.

His mother sighed a little.

"There's just some trouble at work, Jaden. They're laying people off … a lot of people. I'm just getting worked up, though, I'm part of a team that really need me. I'll be fine. It's just a bit of a shock, we were doing so well until now."

"You're not gonna lose your job, Mom" Jaden said confidently, smiling at her. "I promise, right?"

The older woman rolled her eyes at her son's confidence.

"Yes, yes. Now, I've got work to do right now. Try not to get lost on your way to the shops."

"Mom, I'm not a kid" Jaden rolled his eyes. "Um … which way?"

"Turn right at the end of the street, go straight down the next road, turn left and go into whatever shop there does the basics."

Jaden made a mental note of the directions, hoping he wasn't going to get lost on the way there. It wouldn't be the first time a simple journey had turned into an hour long walk that kept him going round in circles.

Of course, when he'd done that before, he had been thirteen. Having grown up since then, he hoped that he would be able to have a little more sense of direction. He might not be the most mature boy for his age, but he wasn't a useless little kid.

Jaden grabbed his mother's purse and rifled through it to grab two notes. Many teenagers would have been banned from going near their mother's purse, but Jaden had always been trusted with things like that. He may not have been the smartest person but he had strong morals. He would never steal, especially from his own parents or friends.

Jaden then called goodbye to his mother before walking out the door. He was still a bit worried about her, but he put that down to the day being out of the ordinary and maybe a bit stressful to everyone. A new house, a new school … it was just getting to him.

Not to mention he still had - to his annoyance - Jesse Andersen on his mind. It was becoming more and more irritating, and to get his mind off the boy, Jaden replayed old conversations in his mind. He went over the conversations he'd had with Aster - some that were only fragments of the speech since he had been too young to take everything in properly - and felt guilty that he hadn't texted Aster since the previous afternoon. He made another mental note to text him when he returned home.

Another conversation he played in his head was the one he'd had with Syrus that afternoon - the one that concerned the slightly younger boy's older brother.

Jaden occupied himself with thinking about how he could improve Syrus' confidence. He was going to do everything he could to help his friend, and it helped to keep a certain someone out of his mind, too.

Hazeru - Sorry if this seems a bit rushed or just plain sucks.

Hera - She promised her friend it would be up today.

Hazeru - You know who you are xD

Hera - Anyway, R&R


	7. Chapter 6  Invitation

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait.

Hera - Let's see how Jaden's doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 6

Invitation

"Thanks" Jaden said as the cashier passed him his change of three silver copper coins.

This shop was miniscule, there was barely room to move, and unlike the old corner shop at his old home, there were only shelves around the walls here. There wasn't room for more than the skinny magazine rack in the centre of the shop, and although Jaden was in the shop alongside only three other people, it felt enormously crowded. It was just as well he didn't suffer from claustrophobia.

The door of the shop creaked as he pushed it open, the white plastic bag crackling in his hand. The milk and coffee inside the bag was banging against his knee and annoying him a little, but he couldn't be bothered to sling it over his shoulder as his mother always did when he was a child.

Stepping out into the street, the bright sun met his brown eyes and caused him to squint - so that he almost missed the two people that were walking towards him.

"Hey, Jay" a voice grinned.

Jaden blinked a couple of times and then focused on the two people who were now standing in front of him, smiling. Jaden grinned at Hasselberry and Jim, understanding already that the two of them were close friends.

Although he hadn't quite realised how close.

Hasselberry's fingers were linked with Jim's, the two of them smiling at Jaden broadly - not in a mocking way, though, in a friendly way.

"Um … hi, guys" Jaden said sheepishly.

"Guess you've discovered the wonders of the corner shops round here" Hasselberry said teasingly.

"Totally" Jaden grinned back, knowing by Hasselberry's voice that he was being sarcastic. "So what you guys up to?"

"Just buying some supplies for dinner" Hasselberry shrugged, his somewhat taller partner nodding in agreement. "You?"

"Coffee and milk for my mom" Jaden muttered. He wondered briefly about telling them about his mother's sudden scare, but decided against it. That was his problem - he didn't need to burden his friends with it.

But he didn't need to just not ask anything about why the two of them were holding hands. He wasn't offended by it, of course, he was just curious.

"So. I didn't know you guys were …" Jaden trailed off, gesturing to their hands, still holding onto each other.

Hasselberry and Jim simultaneously looked down at their hands and then back up at Jaden. Hasselberry looked slightly defensive, though he couldn't be violent with Jaden, there was something about him that just made him loveable. And Jim looked completely at ease, as if he was confident already that Jaden was totally okay with it, like he already knew.

"Thought you'd picked up on it at school, mate" Jim grinned.

Jaden just smiled. He had had brief suspicions that Hasselberry harboured feelings for Jim. He'd never realised, though, that the two were together.

"Doesn't bother you, right?" Jim continued.

Jaden just laughed a little. What was the harm in telling lies to these two?

"No way, bro. I'm that way, too."

The other two boys just grinned at him, understanding what he meant.

Jaden had never really been comfortable admitting to just anyone his sexual preferences - he wasn't embarrassed, he just knew that some people were still not comfortable with the idea of two men together - but not while these guys. Jaden had never told his parents, though he was pretty sure that they knew. He had told Aster, of course, but not many of his other friends at his old home.

Hasselberry and Jim grinned at him.

"Well, anyway, guys, I gotta get home" Jaden smiled, beginning to walk home.

The other boys grinned at the brunette as he began to walk past him, but suddenly Jim's grin widened and he called Jaden's name.

Jaden turned in confusion.

"So, Jaden. There's a party on Friday night at Chazz Princeton's place. You met him yet?"

"Chazz" Jaden muttered, trying to remember. "Um, pale skin, black eyes and hair, grumpy?"

"Yup, that's Chazz" Hasselberry nodded.

"Yeah, I know him. We sit together in art" Jaden shrugged, a little confused. What did Chazz have to do with anything?

Jim looked at Hasselberry and nodded, causing the other to grin widely.

"Well, he's throwing a party. Rumour's going round that he's gonna confess love for someone" Hasselberry grinned, laughing at the thought of Chazz dramatically confessing his undying love for some blonde bimbo at his party - and being rejected.

While his boyfriend laughed at whatever thought was running through his mind, Jim turned to the still puzzled brunette.

"Anyway, the whole school's practically going. All our year, the year above us, and the year below" Jim continued.

"You wanna come?" Hasselberry asked, finally recovering from his mental image.

Jaden paused for a moment and then grinned at the two. At school for one day and already he'd been invited to a party! Life was sweet.

"Sure, that sounds sweet!" Jaden grinned

Jim and Hasselberry gave him the thumbs up at his agreement and said their goodbyes before going into the tiny shop to buy whatever they had to buy.

Jaden, meanwhile, began the short journey home, smiling broadly. He loved parties! It was great to talk and mess around with people.

It was also reassuring to know that Hasselberry and Jim were together. They seemed unafraid to show it, too, which let Jaden know that the town wasn't full of homophobic people. At least it wasn't likely that he'd get any hassle should people find out about his own preferences. At least he could be totally relaxed here, which had occasionally been a problem where he used to live - his friend Bill had been homophobic.

Jaden could feel his smile shining on his face. A party was always a great idea!

He could hardly wait!

Hazeru - Jaden's going to Chazz's party!

Hera - What'll happen there? And is Chazz actually going to proclaim love?

Hazeru - And if so, will it be dramatic? Love for who?

Hera - R&R please


	8. Chapter 7  Friday

Hazeru - And another chapter.

Hera - We've skipped a few days. Mainly because nothing happened during those days besides Jaden getting closer to his new friends. We tried writing that out as a chapter and it bored us to tears, so yeah.

Hazeru - Enjoy this chapter, anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 7

Friday

The first period class of school on a Friday never went by quickly, particularly when you were stuck painting a portrait that you hated - copying a picture of an elderly woman that had no teeth - with Professor Crowler as your teacher.

Jaden wasn't sure why that blonde teacher hated him so much. He had spilled water over Crowler's painting on his first day, sure, but it had been an accident. Surely Crowler didn't hate him for that?

Who knows? Maybe he did. Not like Jaden was rightly bothered, of course. He was too preoccupied with messing up the painting and being bored.

"Aw man, why can't we do something interesting?" Jaden muttered.

"Quit your complaining, slacker" the boy next to him said.

In Art class, Jaden sat next to Chazz Princeton and already Jaden had decided that the black haired boy was obnoxious and opinionated - and that he loved an argument. Jaden and him had gotten into an argument their first day - over what neither could remember - and Jaden had won. Now, it seemed like Chazz was almost rivalling Jaden over the matter.

To Jaden it was just another challenge. And a challenge was something he never turned his back on.

Jaden just rolled his eyes at Chazz and then thought of a conversational topic that Chazz couldn't not be interested in.

"So, what time's this party start tonight?" Jaden grinned.

Chazz looked up.

"Don't tell me you're coming?"

"Sure am!"

Chazz growled a little.

"You better stay out of my way!"

"Cool it, dude" Jaden said. "I'm just going to have a good time with my buddies."

"Whatever, slacker. Party starts at eight."

"Sweetness!" Jaden grinned again, causing the other to growl slightly.

Jaden was pretty excited for this party. He had been invited by Jim and Hasselberry on Monday, and since then he had realised that practically everyone was going to this party - he assumed that Chazz must have a big house to fit everyone inside.

He was going to catch a lift up with Syrus Truesdale. Syrus had become, in this week, his best friend.

Of course, Jaden would always be best friends with Aster, but here, he had a new friend, Syrus. And that didn't count all the others. Jim and Hasselberry, Blair across the street, the Rhodes siblings - Alexis seemed sane and pleasant while Atticus was a riot and completely hilarious. Jaden knew that Chazz was a friend, too, even if the latter didn't care to admit it. And of course, there was Jesse.

Something about Jesse was out of place. He had a larger role in Jaden's mind than any of his other friends, and Jaden didn't know why.

Oh well. Probably nothing.

It seemed like a lifetime passed before the bell rang, signalling that the end of his first period class was over at last. Jaden trudged along behind his other classmates towards his next class - he hadn't quite memorised his way around yet, though he could now find most places without having to really think about it.

/

Jaden's second, third and fourth period classes passed by with nothing significant happening, much to his annoyance. Everyone was talking about their grades or their families or lovelives. Some were even talking about the party.

Lunch was the same as ever. He sat with Hasselberry and Syrus and watched as the two got into pointless arguments. He talked with Syrus and joked with Hasselberry, and the three of them played pranks on other students. And of course, more party talk. Syrus would come to Jaden's house and the two of them would walk to the Princeton residence - Syrus claimed it wasn't far. Hasselberry was going with Jim.

Jaden was happily settled into his new school - although he didn't deny that he texted Aster at school every day, just to see how his old friend was doing. He hadn't seen Aster in a week, which was practically a first for him. He couldn't help but wonder if he would've been crying over that fact had he been a really sensitive person.

As it was, he was just getting on with his life and staying in contact. Jaden wasn't the type to mope around over it.

When lunch ended, Jaden had to pull out his timetable to find out what class he was in - he hadn't memorised it yet. History, he realised. His one class in which he sat next to Jesse.

Jaden hated History. Not because he hated the subject - parts of it bored him to tears, but that wasn't the reason. And not because of the severely boring teacher, either. It was because of Jesse.

Jaden was talking more to Jesse. He had become friends with the green eyed boy as the week had gone on. And still, at the back of his mind, was something he couldn't figure out. He was different with Jesse, and he didn't know why.

But he was going to find out some time. When he could be bothered.

The History room had only a few people in it when Jaden arrived, so at least he wasn't late. Three girls - none of whom Jaden could name - and three boys. One he didn't know, one was called Derrick that Jaden didn't really speak to, and Jesse Andersen.

"Hey, Jaden" Jesse smiled, as Jaden sat down next to him.

"Another fun period of History" Jaden said sarcastically, but then he smiled at the other. "So what's new, bro?"

"Nothing much" Jesse shrugged. "You?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about what I'm gonna wear to this party tonight. Aw man, I sounded like a girl there!"

Jesse laughed a little, but Jaden could tell from his tone that his laughter was kind.

"Don't worry, Jay. I've got an outfit already set out for me."

Jaden looked up at the other and laughed.

"That _does _sound like a girl!"

"Knock it off" Jesse grinned, playfully shoving Jaden.

Jaden shoved him back - only in a playful manner, of course, not enough to hurt him.

"So you're going, then?" Jaden asked.

"Isn't everyone?"

"I guess. So do you think Chazz is actually going to confess love?"

Jesse burst out laughing.

"I hope so. It'll be funny to see!" he grinned.

Jaden couldn't help but agree with that.

"Who for?"

"Dunno. Some guy we don't know, probably" Jesse smirked.

"A guy?" Jaden asked, ears pricking up. "Chazz is gay?"

"Think so. I'm not sure." Jesse paused and looked at Jaden, his eyes showing hesitation. "Why, would that bother you?"

Jaden shook his head, and had his own moment of hesitation. Should he tell Jesse the truth? He had put himself in this position, should he step up?

Well, Jesse obviously wasn't bothered by it. And Jaden never did want to pretend that he was something he wasn't. So …

"Couldn't bother me, Jesse. I am, too."

Jesse looked at Jaden in surprise for a second, and Jaden's heart sped up - was that a mistake to tell him?

But then Jesse just shrugged.

"I think half the school must be" Jesse grinned. "Your pal Hasselberry has a boyfriend. I've got three pals here who are." Jesse turned away slightly before saying the next part. "And so am I."

That was a surprise to Jaden.

Jesse had lightly accented muscles and beautiful eyes and a winning personality - why the hell had Jaden noticed all this, he wondered now - and Jaden had thought that he was the sort of guy that girls fell over.

Well, maybe they did, he didn't know. But obviously Jesse wasn't interested in them.

Jaden and Jesse began to talk again, putting that slightly awkward conversation behind them, but were interrupted when Professor Stein - the History teacher - entered the room.

His monotone voice was enough to make Jaden yawn and suddenly feel sleepy.

You couldn't talk in this class while he was talking, because he'd throw firecrackers at your feet. If he put a film on for the class ten minutes of the class - which he generally did - he would do the same thing if you talked.

For whatever reason, Stein had decided that he didn't like talking in his class.

Jaden wondered if it might have anything to do with his chatty personality and the way he spoke with Jesse right through the depressing films.

To the point, they couldn't talk now. So Jesse turned to the other and winked.

"We can talk later. At the party" he whispered.

Jaden nodded.

He'd have to seek Jesse out at the party so that their conversation could be finished. Jaden didn't know why he felt the need to finish their talk, but it seemed somehow important to do so.

Oh well. Syrus could be without him for a few minutes while he talked to Jesse.

For the moment, though, Jaden would just concentrate on not falling asleep.

Hazeru - And things grow warm between them ;)

Hera - Indeed. R&R please


	9. Chapter 8  Typical Teenage Party

Hazeru - Here's the party! :D

Hera - This party is sort of based on real events in Hazeru's life, but not totally accurate.

Hazeru - I took little snippets of this from a party I went to, but I made most of it up.

Hera - Which is a good thing, if you read this chapter.

Hazeru - Indeed. Lol. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 8

Typical Teenage Party

This had to be one of the most awkward car journeys of his life.

Jaden didn't know what to say. He would usually jump straight into conversation with his best friend, but now it would be awkward, since said best friend's brother was the one driving.

Apparently, Syrus' mother hadn't been keen on them going up alone to the party so had gotten Syrus' older brother Zane to drive them up and pick them up afterwards.

Zane Truesdale was an odd one, for certain. He hadn't said a word since Jaden had got in the car. Syrus had said hello, but that was all.

It was understandable that Jaden and Zane might not make conversation, but surely the two brothers would make small talk?

Apparently, not these two brothers. Syrus seemed to be … not_ afraid _of his brother, more _intimidated _by him.

Zane was expressionless, and Jaden couldn't tell if he normally looked like that or if it was because he was having to drive his little brother and his friend around. Syrus was to call Zane when the party finished to request that he come pick them up - one o' clock in the morning at the latest.

Jaden cleared his throat awkwardly, and Syrus, thinking Jaden was asking for his attention, turned to give him a shaky smile. Honestly, Jaden just needed to clear his throat, but he smiled back at his friend regardless.

Zane dropped them off at the Princeton house at about half past eight. Syrus got out of the car and thanked his brother. Jaden tried to do the same, but he was caught out by the sheer size and glory of the house that Chazz lived in.

Huge columns and painted to perfection, glossy plants at the bottom of the marble steps …

It looked like some mini-palace, not someone's house!

Jaden didn't recover until Zane had driven off and Syrus was pulling on his shirt sleeve to get his attention.

"Man, that's one sweet house!" Jaden grinned, his friend nodding in agreement.

Syrus had seen the place before - though he'd never been inside - so he wasn't caught out so badly by it. Still, the Princeton home was pretty impressive to anyone.

Syrus fixed his blue shirt and then walked up to the door and knocked.

Jaden fidgeted with his own clothes. He had found a black, silk shirt and a deep red leather jacket to go over it, but he couldn't find anything decent to wear on the bottom, so he was in a fresh pair of everyday black jeans. He didn't think he looked too bad, but when the door opened and the two saw Chazz, he realised that somebody had put a lot of thought into their appearance.

Chazz's clothes were obviously designer and all black - jet black skinny jeans to die for, a tight shirt to show off … what exactly, Jaden wasn't sure, the pale skinned boy was built like a twig. Even Jaden had more muscle than Chazz did, and Jaden didn't exactly work out. But it didn't matter. Just Chazz's clothes made him look impressive.

"Come in, slacker, Syrus" Chazz sneered.

Well, Chazz obviously wasn't too fond of Jaden. He seemed to like Syrus well enough, but then, he'd known Syrus a lot longer. And Jaden seemed to naturally annoy Chazz, though Jaden wasn't exactly sure why.

Regardless of details, Jaden followed Syrus and Chazz into the house - and was stunned.

There were posh sofas and armchairs in all colours and patterns, a marble fireplace, bookcases that reached the ceiling, sparkling crystal dishes that held nothing - pure decorative presence - and small statues and sculptures that Jaden personally didn't like. But they were obviously expensive, like everything else in the house. Even the paintings on the walls were framed in golden frames and looked like they belonged more in an art gallery than somebody's home.

Especially a somebody like Chazz. Someone who threw a party like the one already going on.

There were plenty of people there already, and Jaden guessed that they all arrived for eight on the dot. There was music playing in the background, reasonably loud, and Jaden could see bottles littering the floor and polished tables. Bottles of what he wasn't sure, so he picked one up and read the label.

"Vodka, forty per cent alcohol" he read under his breath.

So that was the sort of party this was going to be.

Gulping slightly, Jaden set the bottle down. He had never really had alcohol before - a small glass of champagne at New Year, wine at a cousin's wedding, the odd sip of his father's beer. Nothing very much. And nothing that was enough to get him drunk.

Well, didn't they say there was a first time for everything?

Jaden didn't want to get drunk, exactly - falling over and being sick didn't appeal to him - but he wouldn't mind getting pleasantly tipsy. Yeah, that'd make him relax and enjoy the party more.

Everyone was pouring their own drinks - even Syrus! The short boy was pouring coca cola into a glass that had a minuscule amount of vodka already in it. Evidently, Syrus wasn't planning on getting trashed, either.

Jaden got himself a drink to match his best friend's and took a hesitant sip.

Hmm. Not bad. Not bad at all. It was just like cola, really, but with a buzz, that sweet burn of alcohol that he found pretty exciting.

On and off through the next hour, the doorbell rang every five minutes or so, until Chazz was no longer answering it, and instead just shouting to whoever it was to come in. As the clock stuck half past nine, the house was crowded, people standing all around the downstairs interior of the fancy house, and plenty of people upstairs, too, though that was mainly couples. There were even people littered on the stairs - people hooking up from the looks of it, Jaden imagined.

There was rock music playing in the background, and Jaden couldn't help but remember an old phrase of his father's.

_Sex, drugs, and rock 'n' roll. _

Well, the music classified. And there were people smoking on the porch outside, and who knew _what _they were putting into their bodies. And people kept disappearing into the bedrooms upstairs and coming out a half hour later, flushed, so Jaden could make a pretty good guess as to what they were doing.

To his own surprise, none of it really bothered him.

Maybe the four vodkas he'd had already had loosened him up a little. He was careful to make sure he only put a very small amount into each glass, topping it up with cola or lemonade, but after four glasses, he was beginning to feel more relaxed.

From the looks of it, so were many of the party-goers, most of whom Jaden didn't recognised, or didn't speak to.

However, Jaden knew the person who was currently strip dancing on the dining room table. Said person was slowly removing his many layers of clothes to the cheering of the crowd of girls, and a few guys, surrounding him.

Well, Jaden couldn't say that he didn't expect it from Atticus Rhodes!

Jaden just felt sorry for Atticus. He had already seen Alexis here at the party. She was probably going to kill her brother for his behaviour.

Oh well. Jaden wasn't going to stay and watching Atticus - he was a pal and everything, but Jaden wasn't attracted to that type.

Instead of hanging around there, Jaden pushed is way out through the crowd and into the kitchen, were he at last found the person who he had been hoping to see all night. He managed to glance at the clock. Ten o' clock. Well, five past.

"Hey, Jesse!" Jaden called.

Said blue haired boy turned around, his expression confused. But he smiled when he saw that it was Jaden who was shouting his name.

"Hey, Jaden" he called back, and he moved away from the group he was standing with, towards Jaden.

The two met at the table in the centre of the kitchen - once stainless mahogany was now littered with various liquids, one of which Jaden feared might be vomit.

But he smiled at Jesse and asked him when he'd arrived.

"Only twenty minutes ago" the other shrugged. "We came late. There was a game on TV that somebody couldn't miss." Here, he gestured to a tall, dark skinned, black haired boy standing a few feet away. "You?"

"We came early" Jaden said simply.

Jesse just nodded, and turned to the table to pour himself a drink. He glanced at the brunette beside him.

"Want one, Jay?"

Jaden nodded and passed Jesse his glass. He watched as Jesse poured two drinks. Strong drinks. There was three times as much vodka in that glass as he'd had in any of his other drinks, but Jaden didn't want to pour it out and waste it, so he simply took it when Jesse had topped it up with cola and offered it to him.

The two tried to talk, but it proved difficult in the noisy, crowded kitchen, and Jesse began to lead Jaden away.

The two moved through the throng of people, one drunk girl tossing herself at Jesse.

"I love you!" she slurred.

"Nah, you love him!" Jesse said quickly, throwing her at the guy standing next to them.

"I love you!" the girl said to him, and he just stared at her in confusion.

Jesse and Jaden just laughed and kept walking. They found a relatively quiet spot under the stairs and stood there, sipping their strong drinks as they spoke. They didn't continue the conversation they had been having earlier, though. Instead it turned to the topic of Chazz and his rumoured love confession.

"You think he's gonna do it?" Jaden asked.

"No idea" Jesse shrugged. "I'm gonna laugh if it's Atticus."

"Atticus is strip dancing in the dining room" Jaden said, his cheeks heating up slightly.

Jesse laughed.

"That's a coincidence, then. Alexis is strip dancing in the upstairs study."

Jaden spat out the mouthful of vodka in shock, and stuttered as he tried to stop laughing.

"_Alexis _is stripping?"

"Yep."

"I thought she was better than that" Jaden muttered, wiping his mouth and taking a successful sip of his drink, feeling it burn slightly as he swallowed.

"She probably is … when she's sober" Jesse winked. "She's trashed."

"Already?"

"You're one to talk. You're slurring your words, Jay!"

"I am not!" Jaden argued, ineffectively.

He knew that he had already had a little too much alcohol, and that he should stop drinking. But standing here with Jesse and his only half empty glass, he didn't really want to ruin it by saying he couldn't have any more. After all, it was only half a glass. This would be his last one, he promised himself.

"Anyway," Jesse continued, "she was down to her skirt and bra the last I saw her. I think her friends were trying to get her to get off the table before she knocked off the computer."

Jaden couldn't help but laugh with Jesse. This was turning into a great night. Now he had some blackmail for Alexis in chemistry - she was his lab partner - and he could get her to do most of the work for him. It was friendly blackmail, of course, he would never be nasty to a friend like that.

"Poor Alexis" Jaden murmured.

"Don't worry, Jay. She'll probably not even remember it. And her friends will make sure that she doesn't get into real trouble" Jesse reassured him. "So, anyway. Chazz says people have to be downstairs for half eleven. Think he's actually gonna confess love for someone?"

"I hope so. It'd be sweet" Jaden grinned, taking another sip. "What time is it now?"

"About … half ten by now, I think."

Jaden shrugged and took another drink as Jesse did.

The two caught each other's eyes and laughed.

It occurred to Jaden that he hadn't seen Syrus since about half past nine, an hour ago. Last time he'd seen him, Syrus had been talking to Chazz and Alexis. Now he knew where Alexis was, he wondered if Syrus was on his own.

Probably not. Jim and Hasselberry had wandered in about twenty to ten and asked Jaden - after greeting him, of course - where Syrus was at. They'd gone off to look for him. So Syrus was most likely with them now.

Which meant that Jaden could talk to Jesse some more.

Which was what they both wanted.

Hazeru - Jaden, you should maybe stop drinking ...

Hera - But he's enjoying himself.

Hazeru - Where is Chazz? Is he going to confess love?

Hera - It's in the next chapter. R&R please!


	10. Chapter 9  Mistakes And Confessions

Hazeru - And another chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 9

Mistakes And Confessions

The loud beat of the music playing from a stereo in the hallway had caused Jaden and Jesse to get tired of standing by the stairs, and so the two headed into the kitchen to refill their drinks.

Jesse poured himself a cola and vodka - about sixty percent of the contents of the glass were alcoholic - and offered to pour the same for Jaden.

Jaden politely declined Jesse's offer to pour him some vodka. Already Jaden had had too much.

He felt pleasantly dizzy but his eyes weren't exactly focused, and Jaden knew that he had drank too much alcohol for one night. He certainly didn't need any more. So maybe just plain coca cola - no alcohol at all - would be the best thing for him.

Jaden wondered why Jesse wasn't showing signs of drunkenness yet. Maybe the blue haired boy was more used to drinking, and therefore had a better tolerance for the alcohol. Jaden himself rarely drank anything alcoholic, so it never did take that much to get him drunk.

His feet weren't exactly steady, but he wasn't falling over, so he counted this as tipsy.

Someone wiser might have gone to lie down and perhaps sleep it off. Jaden Yuki, on the other hand, was having too much fun spending time with Jesse.

The two didn't want to return to standing under the stairs, so they went to the downstairs study - it had fewer people in it, and none of those people looked particularly drunk, since they were standing and talking civilly.

Jaden sat down on a desk and leaned his head against the wall. This sensation was beginning to become unwanted. He set his glass down on the nearest bookcase and looked up at Jesse, who drained half the contents of his glass in one go.

If Jesse wanted to get drunk, he was going to do it very soon.

"What time is it?" Jaden asked, hoping his words weren't slurred.

"Eh … eleven fifteen" Jesse said, and he looked at Jaden and laughed. "Jaden, you're drunk!"

"I am not" Jaden muttered, lifting his head and reaching over to the bookcase to grab his glass.

But Jaden didn't notice that the glass he picked up was not the same glass that he had set down.

Jaden hadn't picked up the glass that he'd poured himself, which was just juice.

He had picked up the glass that was on the shelf below.

The glass that he picked up was cola and vodka - about eighty percent vodka, too.

Jaden took a gulp of the liquid and then gasped a little as it burned his throat on the way down. It was like it was alcoholic …

But maybe it was just because his glass had held vodka in it earlier. Yeah, that was it. This drink had no alcohol in it …

Jaden may not have been falling about senselessly, but he wasn't sober enough to have his wits about him.

So he continued to drink the strong liquid, blissfully unaware.

Jesse hadn't noticed either.

Jesse, too, was beginning to notice that he was under the influence of alcohol - though he was used to it, he drank with his friends often, and so he wasn't affected the same way that Jaden was.

Once the two had drained their glasses, Jesse was entirely relaxed.

And Jaden's eyes were bloodshot and his head was bent forward, his mouth slack. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so tired.

This wasn't pleasantly tipsy. This was drunk. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't like the feeling.

But he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Jesse, and so he didn't say anything. Besides, it was okay. Jesse was just sitting next to him and talking about nothing important, so it was okay. He would just sit and wait for the effects of the alcohol to lessen a bit.

Or at least, that was his vague plan.

That got interrupted.

"Chazz is confessing!" a voice shouted, and some random male - nobody Jaden knew - poked his head into the study. "Come quick, he's doing it!"

"Alright!" Jesse grinned, jumping up and holding his hand out to Jaden. "Come on, Jay, you don't want to miss this!"

Jaden smiled and placed his hand into Jesse's.

Drunk or stone cold sober, there was no way he could miss the feel of Jesse's fingers closing around his own. Jesse's hands were surprisingly soft, his fingers smooth, and although he had a tight grip on Jaden's fingers, he was gentle with him.

Jaden blushed when he realised that he didn't want to let go of Jesse.

New feelings, foreign emotions, they were beginning to make themselves known to Jaden. What the hell were they?

Jaden looked up at Jesse through bleary eyes to see Jesse frowning at him.

Jaden didn't know that his own eyes were bloodshot, or that he was swaying on his feet, completely unfocused.

Jesse didn't know that Jaden was focussing on him. From Jesse's perspective, it just looked like Jaden was drunk.

And indeed he was.

"Come on" Jaden said, his voice sounding strange even to him.

Jaden was trying desperately to focus. He didn't want to miss Chazz's confession of love. Especially if it was to someone who was drunk out their mind and couldn't even acknowledge him. He couldn't miss this!

Jaden felt Jesse guiding him out of the room and towards the living room, where they stood with the rest of the crowd - Jaden absentmindedly leaning against Jesse for support. Jesse didn't argue, since Jaden didn't look too stable on his feet at the moment.

Jaden's eyes focused - as best they could, given his current state - on the man standing on top of a table at the front of the room.

Chazz.

Chazz looked just about sober - evidently, he was making sure that he wouldn't embarrass himself by being drunk. He was giving a speech.

Some of the speech had already been missed, but Jaden tried to listen to what of it he could hear now.

"Of course, I know I'm disappointing many of you tonight. I know you all want a piece of The Chazz" he said smugly. "But only one person has my heart. And that person will come up here and do what I tell them."

Jaden didn't catch what he said next, because he was beginning to feel horrible. Truly, he felt awful.

Sweat was forming on his forehead. His stomach was churning and his vision was showing him about three of everyone in the room.

"…it's up to me …" Chazz was saying. "…only person … match up to me … I'm more attractive …"

His dramatic speech was lost on Jaden. He was only catching snippets, and it was scaring him. Never had Jaden bee actually drunk.

This was his first experience, and it was scaring him. Who wouldn't be scared?

Jaden took in a deep breath to try and calm himself, body and mind.

He succeed momentarily.

And that moment was all the time he needed to hear what Chazz said.

"Syrus Truesdale!" he announced proudly.

Jesse was grinning as a tomato red Syrus walked up to Chazz with a look of shock of his face, a blush that grew as Chazz took his and led him out the room to the cheering of the crowd - and a few wails from the men and women who had given their hearts to either Chazz or Syrus.

Jesse shook his head and smiled. All that build up and Chazz confessed to little Syrus? This would be the talk of the school on Monday!

Jesse turned to Jaden to ask him what he thought of it - after all, Syrus was Jaden's best friend - but he didn't say a word when he saw Jaden's face.

He had known that Jaden was drunk.

He hadn't realised just how drunk.

The brunette looked like he was going to pass out any second.

Thinking quickly, Jesse wrapped one arm around Jaden's waist and quickly moved out of the room, having to apologise to the people he pushed forcefully out of the way.

Stairs proved a slight problem, and Jesse found he had to practically carry Jaden up them. But the only bedrooms in the house were upstairs, and Jaden had to sleep it off.

But first, he had to get some of the alcohol out of his system.

Jesse took Jaden into a bedroom that had a door leading into a tiny bathroom. He let Jaden kneel on the floor and made sure the brunette was sat in the front of the toilet.

Then he rubbed the brunette's back as Jaden started heaving.

Hazeru - Will Jesse stay with Jaden or just leave him in the bathroom?

Hera - Poor Jaden. He was honestly going to stick to just fizzy juice.

Hazeru - Oh the joys of too much alcohol -.-'

Hera - R&R please


	11. Chapter 10  Embarrassment And Kindness

Hazeru - Here's another chapter. Ah, the effects of alcohol.

Hera - A word from and to the wise: don't drink too much!

Hazeru - As Jaden's finding out in this chapter :)

Hera - Isn't she cruel to him?

Hazeru - Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 10

Embarrassment And Kindness

Jaden's first thought was that his mouth was dry. His brain then registered the first signs of a headache and the pain in his stomach. All of it pointed to one thing - his oncoming first hangover.

With a slight groan, pushed himself up on his hands, and tried to focus his bleary eyes. He couldn't even be hungover yet - he was still in a drunken state, his eyes unfocused.

"Oh God …" he groaned.

That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jaden involuntarily let out a gasp. Someone was in his bedroom?

But then his eyes finally focused on the room around him, and he realised that it wasn't his bedroom he was in. It wasn't his house at all.

This room was painted maroon with large cabinets and a huge mirror on the wall to his right. From the multiple ornaments - expensive looking, he might have noticed if he hadn't been so confused - and the lack of mess, he guessed that this was more of a spare room than somebody's designated bedroom.

Where, he didn't know. Because he didn't remember a thing.

He didn't know where he was or what he had done or who was with him. It was all just a blur to him.

So he looked at the most obvious thing first, and turned to see who had their hand resting on his shoulder.

Well, if he'd been surprised before, he was stunned now.

Jesse Andersen was sitting next to him on the bed, a look of concern on his face.

Jaden wouldn't remember that Jesse had had anything to drink at all, but time had passed and, at half past one in the morning, Jesse had sobered up a little. He wouldn't pass any driving test, but he was okay with taking care of his drunken friend.

But Jaden didn't have a clue what he was doing here, though he had to admit that Jesse's was just the face he'd like to wake up to.

"Jess?" he croaked.

"You idiot" Jesse said softly, smiling sympathetically. He removed his hand from Jaden's shoulder, much to the confused boy's disappointment. He found that he liked the touch, though he didn't actually know why.

But there was a more pressing matter at hand.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember, Jay?" asked Jesse, a look of puzzlement crossing his face.

"Not a thing, bro" Jaden groaned. "Where are we?"

"Still in Chazz's. Everyone's left now, though. Except for Syrus" he grinned, winking at Jaden. Then he laughed at the blank look on the other's face. "I take it you don't remember his oh-so-romantic confession?"

"Nope" Jaden said, pressing his head back into the pillows - this wasn't the most dignified position to talk to your friend in, but it was comfortable, and that was all Jaden really cared about right now.

"He's in love with Syrus Truesdale" Jesse said gently.

Jaden's eyes widened slightly. Syrus? As in, his _best friend _Syrus? No way!

"Sy?" he asked, amusement in his voice. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. Right in front of everyone" Jesse grinned. "You were there, Jay."

"I was?"

"Yeah. You were just really drunk."

Jaden didn't know what embarrassed him more - the fact that he had been drunk or the blush on his face right now.

"Did I … do anything?"

"Not really. Just stumbled about and threw up a lot" Jesse shrugged.

How could Jesse act like this was no big deal?

"I was sick?" Jaden grumbled. No wonder his stomach felt so uneasy!

"Yeah." Jesse almost laughed a little, before pressing a hand over his mouth to muffle it. "You kept moaning that you were gonna die and then not getting halfway through sentences. It was kinda funny."

Jaden didn't think it was funny. He wished that there was a hole in the ground that he could curl up in and die.

"_What_?" he almost shouted, and then winced at the volume. The drunkenness was really fading now, leaving behind a headache and stomach pains. No matter how much he must've gotten out of his system via vomiting, it hadn't been enough to avoid a hangover. "In front of _everyone_!"

Jesse smiled softly at him and placed his arm around Jaden's shoulders in a friendly gesture. It still left Jaden burning pleasantly at the contact.

"Nah, I got you upstairs in time" Jesse told him truthfully. "Nobody saw but me, Jay."

"I'm sorry."

Jaden knew that his face must be bright red. He was embarrassed enough from the way he wanted Jesse's arm around his shoulders. But to hear that Jesse had sat with him while he was throwing up from being drunk? That was just mortifying!

Not to mention that someone may not be happen about this whole incident …

"Chazz is gonna kill me" Jaden groaned.

He was drunk and throwing up in Chazz's house? He sat next to Chazz in art. School was not going to be entertaining on Monday!

The two sat together in silence for a few minutes. Jesse rubbed his back soothingly, smiling with sympathy and traces of mild amusement. Jaden just held his head in his hands in embarrassment. Not to mention that with his face hidden, he could pretend that his face was bright red. And it meant that it looked so much more natural for Jesse to be holding him and rubbing his back to calm him. Jaden shamelessly leaned back into the touch, but he'd never have done this if he hadn't already feeling so bad.

It took a lot before Jaden finally lifted his head to look into those calm green eyes guiltily.

"You can go home, Jesse. You don't have to stay with me."

Damn it! Damn his shaky, pathetic voice to Hell!

Predictably, Jesse just smiled at him again.

"My parents are at work, Jaden, they're not gonna miss me" he shrugged. "Besides, you need somebody here to take care of you."

Jaden blushed a little at that. Jesse taking care of him? Curse his mind, that had a double meaning! It was an innocent comment, for the love of god!

Jaden just nodded and tried to calm down. He needed a drink, but that could wait. Why would he disturb this moment, with Jesse's arm around him? He might never again be able to lean his head against Jesse's shoulder without it looking strange.

Jaden found himself frowning at his own state of mind.

When did he get like this? It had been, what, a week? Not even! Why did he react this way around Jesse? What the hell was wrong with him!

There were all sorts of explanations for his close relationship with the blue haired boy, and even for his nights spend thinking about him - Jesse was an interesting person, after all. But to want the touch from him, innocent as it was?

There was something fishy going on here.

Hazeru - Typical Jaden. He has feelings, but does he realise them? No!

Hera - R&R please.


	12. Chapter 11  Think On It In The Morning

Hazeru - Another chapter. Here we go!

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 11

Think On It In The Morning

"Just hope you can make it to the door" Jesse joked, winking at his friend, who groaned in response.

Jaden still wasn't with it. He had wanted to get home - his parents were expecting him and he didn't want them worried - but hadn't been in a fit state to walk, so Jesse had ventured downstairs to find Syrus.

Syrus was still here, with Chazz. He had called his brother to say to pick him up a little later, and had said that he was driving Jesse home as well. Syrus didn't really know Jesse, but he understood that Jaden did, and that Jaden was very drunk.

Currently in the car, driven by Zane, were Syrus, Jesse and Jaden. Syrus sat in the front, eyes bright and cheeks pink. For him, it had been a good night. Unlike some people, he hadn't gotten drunk, and he had established a relationship with Chazz Princeton. What happened between them in Chazz's own bedroom that night had been unforgettable. Those kisses!

In the back, Jesse wasn't saying too much, since he barely knew Syrus and had never met Zane. Jaden was holding his head in his hands and praying that he wasn't going to throw up before he got into the house.

They were just arriving at Jaden's house, and Zane parked the car outside. Jaden opened the door and tried to get out gracefully, but he stumbled a little, causing the others to stare at him - Jesse and Syrus in concern, Zane in suspicion.

"Need a hand, Jay?" Jesse asked.

"Nah, I got it" the brunette mumbled, closing the door behind him. He waved goodbye to the people in the car and walked - stumbled, more accurately - up to his front door. He discovered that it was still unlocked, which meant that at least one of his parents was still awake.

_Shit_, Jaden thought.

He knew he was late, but not by that much. He really didn't want to walk in drunk. What were they going to think?

Well, no point in standing outside.

He opened the door and stepped through. He contemplated sneaking upstairs, but soon enough decided that it wasn't worth the effort. He walked calmly towards the stairs, but soon the sound of crying interrupted his path. Crying coming from the kitchen, sounding like his mother.

Jaden inwardly groaned and stretched his arms to try and sober himself up. All he had to do was see if she was okay, and then he could go to bed. Bed - now there was a place that sounded inviting.

He made his way to the kitchen, supporting himself using the wall just to be safe, and peeked in. The kitchen was in darkness, a sharp contrast to the bright light of the hallway.

"Mom?" he whispered.

She didn't hear him. But he could hear her. She was sobbing.

With two bottles of wine in front of her.

Hazeru - Jaden's mom's drinking? What's happened?

Hera - And don't worry. This isn't going to turn into a fic where his mother suddenly starts abusing him because of alcohol.

Hazeru - I'm no good at writing that sort of fic.

Hera - R&R please


	13. Chapter 12  Trouble Begins

Hazeru - Here's another chapter :)

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 12

Trouble Begins

"Mom!" he gasped.

His mother didn't drink! Well, special occasions, yeah, but not on a regular basis. And not two full bottles! It was dangerous!

Then again, he couldn't really talk.

She continued to sob, either not hearing him or not paying any attention.

Blinking in confusion, Jaden slipped up the stairs and into his room. His head was starting to pound and a million thoughts raced around his mind, most of them unpleasant.

He couldn't face her. Not now, like this. She was drunk, and so was he. They'd never forgive each other. It was better to wait until the morning came.

Jaden pulled off his clothes and looked around for his pyjamas, but he was too disorientated to bother looking around properly for them - they were probably in a corner somewhere, or chucked under the bed.

He lay down in his underwear and pulled the covers up over his head, praying that the darkness would soothe the ever-forming headache.

It didn't work, but he was tired, and soon, sleep claimed him …

/

"Jaden, it's past twelve, get up!"

Christ. Turn off the lights! Jaden thought pleadingly.

He then noticed that the light in the room was natural - unmistakably sunlight - and was reaching him through the open curtains of his bedroom window. His father stood in the doorway, frowning at him.

"Are you getting up today?"

Jaden groaned in response, nodding and reluctantly sitting up.

So this was a hangover.

This was his first ever, and he hoped he'd never have one again. His head was pounding and his stomach hurt a bit.

Never again.

But he couldn't let his father know that the reason for this was drinking. He'd never be allowed out the house again!

"I'm up" he groaned.

"Jaden …"

"Dad?"

His father didn't seem angry or anything, just anxious. Well, evidently he didn't know about his son's drinking the previous night. That would have caused anger or disappointment, but not anxiety.

"Dad?" Jaden repeated.

"Jaden, do me a favour. Leave your mother alone today."

Memories suddenly rushed through Jaden's head - his mother in the kitchen, her sobs, the bottles of wine …

"Is she okay?" he whispered.

"Son, her part of the company's gone bust. Just as we move in. Bloody typical" he sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "She lost her job last night."

Jaden's heart began to beat furiously in his chest. Lost her job? But she loved her job!

"She's upset, so stay away from her today" his father instructed, his voice carrying authority. "It's a sunny day. Why don't you go over to a friend's house?"

"Dad!" Jaden groaned.

Sunny day, friend's house! Why did his father still have to treat him like he was a kid?

His father just rolled his eyes.

"I'll phone Syrus" Jaden muttered, his father nodding in approval before leaving the room. They each needed their space, after all.

Jaden rolled out of bed reluctantly. He would've grumbled about being chased out of his own house, had it not been under the unpleasant circumstances.

Well, he'd go see Syrus - and tell him to be quiet, since his hangover was pretty bad!

At least he'd get to ask about Syrus and Chazz!

Hazeru - Sorry it's short! I promised a friend it'd be up today!

Hera - And Jaden's poor mother lost her job :(

Hazeru - But we'll get to see Syrus next chapter :D

Hera - R&R please


	14. Chapter 13  What Happened

Hazeru - Sorry it's been so long since I updated :(

Hera - We finally wrote this up. Still don't know how long this story will be, but we'll figure it out.

Hazeru - Enjoy the chapter, anyway! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 13

What Happened

"I couldn't believe it. It was like … like … being in heaven. And you know what the best part of all is? It all really happened. I know, all we did was kiss a bit, but still, it was _amazing_!"

Jaden nodded his response, gently massaging his forehead to try and soothe the ache that was building in his head, the pain growing due to the worry building on top of the hangover.

Jaden really didn't want to be here, listening to Syrus go on and on about Chazz. All he had done was ask 'how did it go?' and nothing more. And now, he had been listening to Syrus going over the details of the previous evening - in _great _detail. Jaden now knew exactly what had transpired the previous night once Chazz and Syrus had been alone, from Syrus' timid confession to their first kiss to making out on Chazz's bed. The way Syrus was going on at first, Jaden had wondered just what they had done, but he didn't think it could have gone much further than kissing - making out was a surprise - since Syrus was so anxious about new situations.

"I know what people say about him in school but they're wrong. He's so different when it's just the two of us. I know, a couple of hours one night, but it doesn't matter. I've liked him for ages now, and it's something more than that and I just know it and … hey, Jaden, are you even listening?"

Jaden just groaned and put his head down on the pillow he was lying on.

Currently, he was sitting in the living room at Syrus' house. His brother and parents weren't in, so Syrus had music blasting in the background - or he had before Jaden had arrived unannounced and turned it off, claiming his head was going to split in two. Syrus had only obliged with his friend's request and laughed at him a little - he didn't know Jaden was so weak to alcohol.

"You're not listening, are you?" Syrus complained, his cheerful face falling.

That expression caused Jaden to feel guilty, regardless of circumstances. Poor Syrus, it wasn't his fault that he had a hangover. He had no right to take it out on his friend.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Sy" Jaden mumbled. "My head's just killing me."

Syrus just nodded, still a little hurt, and Jaden, noticing, reached out to place one hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Glad things worked out for you, buddy? You seeing him today?"

"Tonight. He's got enough money so we're going out to dinner and then …"

"Then?" Jaden asked, feigning interest - it was the least he could do. "Then what?"

"Well, I don't know."

The bright red blush that was taking over Syrus' pale features would have made Jaden snigger had he not felt so sick at that present moment in time.

"Syrus, don't tell me you'd actually … you know …" Jaden whispered, indicating sexual intercourse with his hand, giving his best buddy a wink. He grinned as Syrus blushed darker. "Man, you don't waste time."

"Jaden! I didn't mean …"

Jaden just laughed heartily and then winced as the volume of his laughter caused more pain in his hangover, Syrus smiling sympathetically at him.

The two were still smiling at each other and talking in whispers - so as not to annoy Jaden - when the front door was thrown open and Syrus' older brother ran in, shock evident on his features. That shock only half faded from his face as he told the news to Syrus and Jaden.

Jaden's pounding headache was ignored by even him as Zane told them the news.

Car accident. Downtown. Five people involved. Two people killed.

Zane listed the names, but the only one that Jaden caught was Jesse Andersen.

Hazeru - The big question: is Jesse alive?

Hera - Or has she killed him off? R&R please.


	15. Chapter 14  Realisation

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait, and I know this one's a bit short, but it's the best I can do at the moment.

Hera - Hope it's okay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 14

Realisation

It was too bright. For a building that was supposed to cure people and nurse them back to health, Jaden found that it made him feel particularly ill. Or maybe that was just the force of his first hangover combined with the pounding of his heart that seemed to echo in his ears.

After waiting for what seemed like several lifetimes, Jaden and Syrus were in the car and Zane had driven them to the hospital, where Jaden had sped through the doors and had to be restrained by Zane while Syrus asked at the front desk if there was anyone by the name of Jesse Andersen who had been recently brought in.

The nurse he'd asked told him that there had, but that he wasn't allowed visitors just yet.

This had resulted in three hours of waiting at the hospital, where Zane had eventually said that he couldn't wait any longer and gone home. Syrus had supported Jaden - beginning to realise that the brunette might feel something stronger than friendship for Jesse - for a further half an hour before he, too, had had to leave.

Now, a half hour after Syrus' departure, Jaden sat in the same chair that he'd been in for the last four hors. He hadn't called home to let his parents know where he was; they were upset already, why worry them by telling them he was at a hospital waiting to know what was going to happen with the boy with whom he'd recently become friendly with.

Jesse was the same person who had cared for him when he had been drunk for the first time.

During that time, Jaden had found that he liked the feel of the bluenette's arm around him, that he liked being close to Jesse's bodily heat. He'd put it down, at the time, to being drunk.

Now, he knew better.

Now, he wanted nothing more to than to be back in Jesse's arms. Or even better, he wanted to have Jesse in _his _arms, protecting him from any harm. He wanted to hold the bluenette and tell him that he was safe now; Jaden would keep him safe.

Jaden did feel a little silly for becoming so quickly attached to a boy he hadn't known two weeks ago …

And yet, one of the most famous love stories of all time, Romeo And Juliet, involved two young people who married the day after they met. And it was so coincidental; not every love story led to tragedy.

So maybe 'love at first sight' could be a real thing.

That didn't actually mean that Jaden had fallen in love with Jesse; he hadn't. But he did care for him deeply; he really, really liked him; he wanted him to be okay.

Which was why he wasn't going to budge from the chair in which he sat until he had seen Jesse.

His heart beat furiously in his chest as he admitted to himself that, yes, he did have feelings for the bluenette, feelings that crossed the line between friendship and something more. There was nothing to say that Jesse felt the same way; but at the moment, it didn't matter to Jaden. What was important was making sure that said green eyed boy was going to be alright.

More minutes slipped by without Jaden really noticing. Time had all but stopped for him, and he was lost in his own world of anxiety and imagining endless horrible scenarios.

_You've got to be okay, Jess, _he thought miserably. _I can't lose you._

It didn't matter whether Jesse was his as a friend or as something more; he couldn't lose him.

Which was why, when the same nurse he'd spoken to earlier came over to him and told him that Jesse Andersen was well enough now to receive visitors that weren't only family, Jaden was on his feet and running.

Hazeru - There is really one question: what about Jesse's feelings? Does he see Jaden as only a friend or more?

Hera - Please R&R and find out. No flames.


	16. Chapter 15  Nervousness

Hazeru - Okay, after a long time of not updating - I'm sorry about that :( - here's the next chapter.

Hera - We thought we'd best hurry up and update, before we got hung, drawn and quartered xD

Hazeru - Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 15

Nervousness

As it turned out, Jaden was not allowed to rush straight into Jesse's hospital room to see him; he was forced to wait outside the allocated room, under the orders of the doctors who had promised that they'd send someone to tell him when he could actually go inside. Jesse's family were the only ones allowed to see him for a little while, and once they had all left, he could go in.

Waiting outside the room, with his heart pounding ferociously inside his chest, he twisted his fingers together and them unravelled them, fidgeting just for the sake of it. People passed in the corridor around him – doctors, nurses, patients, visitors, cleaners – but nothing registered with him.

If he had been thinking clearly, he would have thought to pick up a phone and call his parents, at the very least to tell them that he would be late home, but as it was, he did not. The fact that his parents were going through difficulties themselves – he still couldn't believe that his mother had lost her job - combined with his own panic had managed to twist themselves into a viable excuse within his troubled mind; indeed, it was partly just that he was lost in his own little world of worry.

So deep into said world, in fact, that he jumped violently when he felt his mobile phone vibrate inside his jeans pocket. He had to take a moment to gather his wits together before he could physically pull the phone out from the pocket and look at the caller identification. Inwardly, he groaned, not wanting to talk to anyone right now, particularly someone who didn't know what was going on, but nevertheless he answered.

"Hello" he muttered in a bored tone.

"Well, how's that for a warm welcome" responded the teasing voice of his oldest friend – Jaden just knew that Aster was smirking at the moment.

"What's up, Aster?" he murmured, trying to disguise the worry in his tone.

"Wow, you sound great" Aster said sarcastically. "What's happened?"

There was a moment of silence whilst Jaden contemplated where to start – his mother had lost her job, he was almost in love with a guy he'd only recently met, the same guy was in the hospital after a car accident, he had a nasty hangover...

"Nothing much" he answered, not wanting to worry his friend. "Why?"

"I don't know, Jay, you sound agitated."

"Hmm." He should have known that Aster would not be fooled; might as well ask him about the one issue at present, in as vague a way as possible. "Hey, Aster?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever..." Jaden's voice trailed off.

"Have I ever what?"

"Have you ever ... y'know ... liked someone? I mean, like them as more than a friend?"

There was a moment of silence before Aster burst out laughing. His friend was too stunned by this reaction answer, and so the boy's laughter went uninterrupted for a minute before he eventually answered: "You actually like somebody? I didn't know you even had a libido!"

Despite the situation he was currently in, Jaden blushed scarlet.

"Aster! Don't say things like that!"

"Sorry, Jaden, I just didn't expect it" his friend said, the smirk still evident in his tone. "To answer your question, yeah, I've liked a couple of girls. I've never done anything with them, but you get the picture. Why? Who do you like?"

Jaden's eyes closed as if he was in pain, which, in his heart, he was. "Jesse."

"Who?"

But Jaden did not answer his friend, because it was at this moment that a nurse opened the door to Jesse's room and told him that he could now go inside. A few people – Jesse's family, no doubt – filed out and went down the corridor, not noticing Jaden. Needless to say, Jaden was only too eager to see Jesse.

"Aster, I'll call you back."

He ended the call without waiting for a reply – at any other time, he would have felt guilty about that, but right now, his mind was just too preoccupied. His phone vibrated again – likely his friend calling back – but he let it ring out before turning the phone off and shoving it into his pocket.

Then, without a word to the nurse or another thought on his mind, Jaden went inside the sacred room and closed the door behind him.

/

White. It was all very white; that was his first reaction to the hospital room in which his surviving friend resided. It was what he imagined stepping into Heaven might feel like and he hardly thought it appropriate of a hospital.

However, he had no time to dwell on such thoughts – in the middle of the room, Jesse Andersen was lying on a single hospital bed, covered in white sheets with one IV connected to his left arm. His eyes were closed but the frown on his face revealed to Jaden that he was not asleep, but rather simply resting.

Not wanting to disturb him, Jaden walked up to him silently; there was a chair conveniently placed adjacent to the bed, which he sat down in, not breaking the tension by making any kind of noise. He just stared at Jesse, noticing that, at first glance, he didn't look that bad.

Besides a couple of cuts on his neck and face – scratches, not deep – he didn't appear injured in any way. There were no bandages visible, but then again, his head, neck and one arm was all that was on show; blankets covered the rest of his body, whether for modesty or warmth was unclear to Jaden. A bruise appeared to be forming on his upper arm, but there were no visible signs of major injuries, which was naturally a massive relief.

Jaden let out a sigh, one that came out louder than he'd intended it to. He could have kicked himself when Jesse groaned slightly and opened his eyes halfway; sad little slits took in the form of the person sitting next to the bed and snapped open properly. Jesse had not been expecting to see Jaden here, though he could not deny that it was a much welcomed surprise.

"What're you doing here, Jaden?" he asked, his tone not unkind.

Jaden opened his mouth to say something but found that words had, for just about the first time in his life, escaped him.

"You're okay?" he eventually gasped, the words sounding more like a plea than a question.

"Couldn't be better" Jesse smiled – said smile faded a little too fast for Jaden's liking, but the fact that it had been there at all was enough to let him find the words he needed.

"I was worried."

Dammit; alright, those hadn't been the words he had needed, but it was too late now.

Jesse smiled at him in acknowledgement of his concern but he didn't respond. Jaden tried to say something – anything – but he found that he had genuinely been rendered speechless by the events of the day, something that he would have found amusing at any other occasion.

Finding that he could not speak, Jaden did the only thing he could think of: he reached out and clasped Jesse's right hand within his own and held onto him.

Shock wrote itself immediately onto Jesse's features and he instinctively tried to pull his hand away, but Jaden held on, and once the initial surprise had worn off, Jesse found that he did not willingly pull away.

The two boys stared at one another, shock evident on both their faces as they realised that, no matter what situation they might be in right now, a very important talk was in order.

Hazeru - Jesse's okay! He didn't take the impact of the crash too badly. But he and Jaden really do need to have a talk about their feelings...

Hera - No flames. Please R&R.


	17. Chapter 16  Talks And Broken Hearts

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait for this chapter. We've been updating others fics and then we were on holiday.

Hera - As a little warning: this is a sad chapter.

Hazeru - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 16

Talks And Broken Hearts

It took several moments before the boy in the bed turned away and pulled his hand free, immediately withdrawing his other hand from beneath the blankets in order to clasp his two hands together – it was not lost on either of them that there was a bandage, with a pinkish-red stain that may have been blood or some form of cream, wrapped around this arm just beneath the elbow, even if there was no comment made about it.

Jaden, for his part, was extremely uncomfortable as his hand curled around itself, not willing to move from its position on the bed; he promptly sat on his other hand, just so that he wouldn't repeat Jesse's gesture and make it look like he was at a loss – he _was_ at a loss, but his friend didn't need to see that so evidently.

Perhaps two minutes had passed – uncomfortable minutes wrought with silence and unspoken hopes and fears – before Jaden eventually raised his eyes from the floor to look at his friend, unsurprised to see Jesse gazing at him already. Green eyes met brown eyes and the two connected spiritually for a moment before, with a sigh, Jesse turned away from Jaden.

"What is this?" he whispered, not allowing his eyes to look anywhere but the blankets that covered his body.

A lump formed in Jaden's throat, preventing him from answering. It took a short time – perhaps eight seconds that felt like eight lifetimes – before he metaphorically dislodged it and replied, "I don't know."

It wasn't an adequate answer; he knew that much before he had said anything at all. But with complete and total honesty with both himself and with Jesse, he truly had no idea what else he could say. How was he supposed to explain something that he did not really understand?

"Why did you come here?"

Jaden looked up with the smallest of smiles, pleased that he could answer without hesitation as he said, "I heard what happened. How could I not come?"

"You could've just spoken to the doctor. Or my parents" the bluenette countered, aware that his friend was intentionally avoided the true question. "Jaden, what are you doing here?"

Jaden had to admit to being rather hurt but he nonetheless stood, saying that if he wasn't welcome he would gladly leave and give Jesse the time to rest. But he did not manage to even take two steps before his friend's voice called him back, asking him not to leave, and Jaden found that he couldn't refuse that plea; he retook his position in the chair, although this time with more determination and confidence.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that" Jesse said, fixing the situation. "But really, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alright. I had to see for myself, bro" the brunette grinned.

The other nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before simply replying, "Thanks."

Jaden returned the nod, waiting, before he realised that the next words to be spoken were going to be his own. He took a deep breath, recognising a now-or-never situation when he saw one.

"I couldn't just ask one of the doctors. I needed to see you" he said firmly, holding up one hand to stop his friend from interrupting when Jesse's mouth opened to point out that he had already said this; Jaden was determined to continue. "Look, bro, I know this isn't a good time but ... you should know how I feel about you."

The brunette's lips pressed together as he waited, aware that something was running through Jesse's mind but not having the slightest clue what that might be – he could only hope that it didn't involve trying to get up and run or telling Jaden that he was no longer a welcome presence in Jesse's life.

Because really, Jaden did not understand Jesse as well as he would have liked to, and in such a short space of time, he had gotten much too close. The two had become fast friends, shared special moments, but they had not known each other for long, and this much in and of itself scared the brunette. With an old friend, it was always easier; with Aster, he could list off favourite foods, colours, drinks, books, films and more. With Jesse, he really had no idea; he didn't know him well enough.

And yet, something in him – namely his betraying heart – had convinced him that he was falling in love with this boy that he did not know well at all. He now knew for sure that knowing a person for a long time was not a necessary factor in being able to love them. He may not be able to tell anyone what Jesse's favourite colour was, or how he liked his meals, or what time of day he favoured, but he knew for a fact that his heart was gradually – more quickly than he would have ever imagined – being given over to Jesse. He could not seem to stop it and could only hope – pray, desire, need – that Jesse would feel the same way for him.

A silence had fallen over the room without the two of them noticing it, each of them too preoccupied in their own thoughts to be bothered about the lack of noise, but eventually they did return to the land of the living; their eyes met instantaneously.

But not with the same emotions held within.

Jesse did not look lovesick. He did not look at Jaden with that same care and desire and love; he did not look at Jaden the way that Jaden looked at him.

And Jaden saw this the moment he managed to hold Jesse's gaze. No words were spoken aloud, but the look in his friend's eyes and the grim line of his mouth spoke louder than any words Jesse could have uttered: Jesse did not love him. But it was worse than that – he did not even like him, as anything more than a friend.

Jesse liked him well enough as a friend – perhaps even as a brother if given the time and without this major flaw of Jaden's now obvious feelings for him – but a friendship was all there was ever going to be between them.

Jaden rose from his seat. Jesse opened his mouth to say something – to tell Jaden what he really wanted to tell him – but it was too late; after ascertaining that Jesse was alright, Jaden had already fled.

Hazeru - Please don't flame, there's more to this situation than meets the eye.

Hera - Please R&R.


	18. Chapter 17  Ache

Hazeru - Here's the next chapter.

Hera - Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 17

Ache

It was like there was nothing left inside him. Hours later and still he felt empty; nothing could fill that emptiness, as he'd discovered after trying everything and anything he could to fill the void left inside him by the rejection. Nothing worked – food didn't make him feel full; the films he watched seemed to move robotically with his mind not registering what happened; the words on the page of his (only) book he picked up blurred.

It wasn't like in the movies, where the hero or heroine collapsed into tears following their love being rejected and then seemed deluded or lost. Jaden had expected himself to get home and fall onto his bed crying from the minute he'd ran out of the hospital, desperate for privacy, but it hadn't happened. In fact, nothing he had anticipated had happened at all, not even the lesser things.

His parents didn't berate him for coming home later than he'd said without phoning; on the contrary, they didn't even seem to notice that he hadn't come back, too preoccupied with their worries over his mother losing her job and his father trying to simultaneously keep his and comfort his struggling wife. Neither had time for their still partially hung-over son – it wasn't that they neglected him but rather that they just had priorities which had, in the shock of it all, become somewhat skewed and tarnished.

Jaden had been able to walk in the front door, nod to his mother and slip upstairs without question. It crossed the boy's mind that his facial expression probably mirrored his mother's, and that frightened him, for he had never seen her look so sad and angry and helpless all at the same time. It was pure loss written on her face, and from this Jaden learned that loss has a permanent expression, regardless of what it is that you are grieving for.

Upon entering his room, he'd thrown himself down and prepared to cry but no tears had been forthcoming. Instead, he'd simply tried to occupy himself with whatever he could find, but nothing caught his interest for more than a few seconds at a time.

Now, he picked up his mobile phone and flicked through it – three missed calls from Aster and two texts, one from his oldest friend and one from Syrus, both asking what was going on even though they both referred to entirely different subjects. And although he knew he'd feel guilty about it later – letting down his friends was something he never liked to do – Jaden answered neither of their pleas for contact.

He didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't want to do anything, but that just wasn't him – Jaden was always up to something, never really taking the time to just sit down and think like others did.

For the first time in forever, he did exactly that, and found that it wasn't relaxing at all; it was unadulterated mental torture.

/

As the saying goes, the show must go on. And so of course it does.

On Monday morning, school reopened just like it always did, and all the usual students and teachers arrived the same way they always did, with tired expressions and clean clothes and stories of their weekends.

The Friday night party of the previous week was obviously still a topic of conversation, with those who hadn't been invited – those who Chazz Princeton was adverse to, for example – listening intently to the gossip of those who had been there, scavenging the pieces of drunkenly remembered information and desperately trying to hear more of the latest school gossip.

Chazz himself was metaphorically king of the world: people congratulated him on his party throughout the day, those who hadn't been there shot envious looks at him, and best of all he had a young blue haired boy clinging to his arm whenever allowed. Syrus Truesdale was nothing short of thrilled by this new relationship and eager to show it off to anyone who would turn their head as the two walked down the corridors together.

All in all, although the weekend talk was creating mass gossip, it was nothing short of another normal school day, just another Monday with everyone wishing that time would pick up and move faster, eager to leave before they'd entered the school building.

This in and of itself drove Jaden to the point of insanity. His weekend had not been like theirs – he had not gone to a party, suffered a hangover and moved on like they had; his hopes had been crushed and his heart was still playing tricks on him. Nobody seemed to notice this overly, and besides the odd comments about how he was very quiet – comments he brushed off, not wanting to worry anybody – nobody questioned.

Naturally there was talk of how Jesse Andersen had been in a car accident, and that there was a standard police investigation going on to determine the cause since the collision had been deemed 'suspicious', not that anyone in the school really knew what that meant. Jaden avoided all talk of it, even snapping at poor Syrus to 'just leave it', and then having to hastily apologise to his wounded friend. The truth was that Jaden simply didn't want to talk about anything to do with Jesse.

He didn't know what to do right now. Part of him wanted to go and see Jesse again, if nothing else to ask if they could still be friends because Jaden didn't want to never speak to him again – the mere thought of that was, to be frank, unacceptable – but another, bigger part of him told him to stay away from him. After all, whenever they next met, it was going to be understandably awkward, although at this rate they would meet again only when Jesse was deemed fit enough to return to school; Jaden mentally noted that his injuries must have been worse than they looked, for it was commented on by a few people that Jesse was still not allowed out of the hospital.

And of course this did nothing for Jaden, who now panicked that Jesse had not been alright when he'd left and feared that the near-enough-confession he'd thrown at him had put a dent in his recovery; if that was the case, he would never forgive himself, because Jaden never hurt his friends intentionally - especially since he had feelings for Jesse that went far beyond the line of friendship.

Even though he had been rejected and he knew now that friendship was all he would ever have with Jesse, Jaden could not stop himself from falling in love with him; if anything, the movies were right about one thing – now that Jesse could be classed as forbidden fruit, Jaden wanted him even more.

The brunette dropped his head onto his arms in the English classroom, wishing that he could be alone in his own bedroom right now, because he was now realising for the first time that unrequited love wasn't just an emotional ache, it was also a physical one.

Hazeru - Sorry it's still sad, please don't kill me.

Hera - Please R&R.


	19. Chapter 18  Motions

Hazeru - Another chapter to celebrate 100 reviews. You guys are awesome and keep me writing :D

Hera - Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 18

Motions

In many ways, it was like walking through water; everything resisted his movements and he felt out of his comfort zone, knowing that a wrong move could lead to disastrous consequences. Going through the motions of his day to day life had been, since he'd run out of the hospital four days ago, difficult but he grit his teeth and just got on with it. After all, with his best friend here trapped in his own world of romance and his family worrying tirelessly over his mother's lost job, Jaden's own troubles had faded into the background and remained there in the dark.

School was school – he got on time whenever he woke up early enough, sat through boring lessons, talked with friends and then returned home at the end of the day to ignore homework assignments and occupy his mind with whatever could capture his interest.

His parents had sensed that something was different about their son, and indeed his father had questioned him upon noticing that Jaden was uncharacteristically quiet, but Jaden brushed off their questions and assured them that he was fine; just that school was hard and he wasn't yet completely settled, even though he was more or less was by this point. He simply did not want to bother them when he was still catching his mother weeping at midnight over her now nightly bottle of red wine.

And so Jaden slipped into a dull routine of pretending everything was alright, getting away with it due to his parents being otherwise occupied and with the fact that nobody here knew him quite well enough yet to know that he was truly hurt. Had he been in his old home, it would have been different; Aster would have known after only a few minutes in his friend's company that Jaden's pretence of happiness was faked. But what did that count for? Aster was not there and Jaden didn't feel like burdening him with a phone call.

/

Naturally gossip spreads around a school like a fire spreads in a dry forest; it was impossible not to know about the event that day that Jesse Andersen was released from hospital. It was the Thursday before he was allowed to go home and then he told his particular group of friends – who spread around the good news - that he would be returning to school the following Monday, a little over a week after the car crash.

The accident was still being treated as suspicious, and more than a week later the case had not only not been dropped, but was being more heavily investigated than ever, causing many students to start dreaming up conspiracy theories that ranged from a drunk driver who had a grudge against Jesse to nonsense that depicted Jesse as an uncover member of the CIA. Such stories were all false but were nonetheless spread greedily; nobody in the school knew why the crash was treated in the manner it was by the authorities.

All of it passed Jaden by. The only thing he focussed on was that, next Monday, Jesse would be back at school and that meant he'd be in close contact with him, unable to avoid him. That issue bothered Jaden very much – would Jesse want to avoid him? After all, even if Jesse was relatively impassive by Jaden's near enough confession, Jaden had run out on him before giving him a chance to speak, and that had to make him irritated if nothing else.

Jaden didn't know how he was going to just sit there with him and act like nothing had happened; he wanted to run away from the boy he hadn't had any contact with since the incident at the hospital and yet he still wanted to hold onto him. It was all very confusing – up until now, Jaden had always assumed that if he found love while he was still at school, which had always seemed unlikely, it would be with a pretty young girl (red hair or blonde hair, with either big green eyes or perfect brown ones) who he was already friends with. He had never imagined that he could so easily – so quickly – fall for another boy, when he had never really considered before that it would actually turn out like this. There were all those questions and doubts and daydreams, but he had never imagined that he would ever really be in this kind of situation.

A situation which he had escalated into a full blown problem; he should never have told Jesse about those feelings he harboured for him, he realised that now. He should have dropped consistent, subtle hints over the course of a few weeks, got to know Jesse better, spoken with actions – a jumbled, implied confession of love had not been a good idea and had likely made Jesse beyond uncomfortable.

Besides, at least he would have known, had he chosen the path of flirting and 'accidental' touches, that Jesse was not interested; Jesse would not have reciprocated and then no harm would have been done. Yes, Jaden would have been hurt – immensely so – but not to the extent that he was hurting right now. He had spoiled everything.

With a heavy sigh, Jaden Yuki rested his chin on his crossed arms. He was lying on the dusty floor of his bedroom, an untouched pile of homework assignments lying within arm's reach even though he already knew that, no matter how much time he had on his hands, homework was not an option; a heartbroken Jaden was Jaden nonetheless. Instead, he freed one arm and pulled his phone from his pocket, flicking through his recent texts that he had not yet answered – one from Aster, two from Syrus and one from his father.

He read them quickly – his father would be late home from work, Syrus was going to see a movie with Chazz, make that a movie and then dinner, and Aster wanted to know why he wasn't returning his calls. With a guilty sigh, Jaden dialled his oldest friend's number, preparing internally for the oncoming lecture.

"Hello?" a bored tone answered.

"I know, I didn't call you back. I'm sorry" Jaden instantly said, sheepishly grinning.

"Too right you are!" Aster muttered bitterly, and Jaden just knew he was scowling. "Here's me trying to get through to your thick skull and you're too 'busy' to even answer the phone!"

"Get through to me about what?" He'd ignore the other comments.

"Well, you said you liked someone, right?" Aster said, his voice sounding miles more enthusiastic without realising that he had just caused his friend unintentional pain. "Well, I figured out how you can get them. I know all the tricks." Smug, as ever. "Listen, all you've got to do is..."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I don't have to do anything."

"Well, if you want anything to happen, Jaden, you've got to ..."

"Nothing's going to happen, Aster" Jaden growled, raising his voice more than was really necessary. "I told him. I told him how I felt and he ... Aster, you should've seen the look on his face. He doesn't like me that way."

"He?"

Jaden rolled his eyes; Aster had likely suspected so much of him anyway when he'd said he liked someone.

"You okay, Jay?" Aster's voice was softer now, like he was trying to determine if Jaden was angry or simply upset.

"Sure, bro" Jaden answered reflexively. Then he bit his lip and hesitated, remembering who he was talking to. "No."

"Jaden, maybe I should come down and see you. Y'know, just to talk it out."

Jaden opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off before he could start by a sudden crash downstairs, followed by a shouting match being initiated between his mother and father. His heart clenched, and suddenly Jaden realised something: nothing in his world was the same as it had been only a month ago. Back then, his parents had both had jobs and they'd got along great, and he had been happy. Now, they were always arguing and his mother was drinking and he himself was miserable to the point where he just wanted to collapse; this pretence of being completely fine was not going to last much longer unless he got everything he was keeping inside out into the open.

Jaden turned away from his bedroom door, where he'd been listening to them arguing, and pressed the phone harder against his ear. "The weekend."

Hazeru - Aster's coming, but can he help Jaden? And how is Jesse, really?

Hera - Please R&R.


	20. Chapter 19  A Welcomed Visitor

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait everyone, this was meant to be up yesterday, but time got away from me.

Hera - Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 19

A Welcomed Visitor

The school week ended just like any other, with teenagers regressing to children as they flew out the doors at record speed, ties being undone and feet pounding the ground with the eagerness of those leaving, desperate to get home to their weekend. Jaden would usually have been – always had back at his old school – leading the charge out the doors, cheering and whooping, possibly with papers flying around him; on this occasion, he trudged along behind the stampede, head down and without ceremony.

It had been a very long week for Jaden Yuki, and by now he wanted nothing more than to relax at home and not have to drag himself out of bed to the building that held nothing for him – school in and of itself held little interest for him and with his current mood, socialising with his new friends had become difficult and tense. He got home about ten minutes after he probably should have, but his mother didn't comment on it if she noticed; only giving him a nod and a faked smile in greetings.

Jaden had to hand it to his mother – she was trying, really she was. Even though she was still obviously miserable, she didn't lock herself in her bedroom or drink herself to death, even if there was usually a bottle of wine finished by the end of each day. Unfortunately she'd had no luck in securing her old job back in any form or with finding a new job, and so her days were reluctantly spent at home, cleaning and surfing the web for possible job vacancies. She would have liked to spend some quality time with her son, but she was not good company in her state, and he didn't seek her out.

Instead Jaden spent most of his time in his bedroom, neglecting homework, entertaining himself with various gadgets and comics and trying to work out how to tell his moody parents that Aster was going to be arriving on Saturday afternoon to spend some time with him; he hadn't been to turn his friend's offer down but he was all too aware that now was not a good time.

But he couldn't stay in this miserable state forever, he knew that much, and if there was anyone who could help him get back to his old self, it was his oldest friend. Jaden's new friends were great – Syrus especially, when he wasn't alone with Chazz, was great company for Jaden – but they hadn't known him for long enough to be able to really help. An old friend, someone who knew him better than he knew himself, was just what he needed.

/

It was late Friday evening – just about still Friday but bordering very close to becoming Saturday – before Jaden finally plucked up the courage to head downstairs and tell his parents, sitting together in silence in the main living room, that his friend would be coming. As expected, his father got irritated that this was on such short notice and his mother fussed about not having enough food in, but ultimately they did not object; both of them had known Aster since the boy was very young and liked him well enough, and they both understood that Jaden probably missed his old friend. After gaining their acceptance, Jaden sent Aster a quick text to tell him that everything was settled, although he expected that Aster would've turned up whether he had permission or not.

With that accomplished, Jaden threw himself down into his familiar sheets and pillows, attempting to fall asleep – it had never been a problem before, seeing as he'd often got his full eight hours and still managed to fall asleep in class – but found that he could not. His thoughts were running a mile a minute and with such conflict in one's head it is always difficult to fall asleep.

Jaden wondered exactly what he was going to say to his old friend. After all, there wasn't much help that Aster could give, was there? Jesse had already turned him down, with the look on his face if not the words.

Thinking about Jesse made his heart flutter again, and in more ways than one – he still felt all that built-up affection for him but now he associated a new kind of pain with Jesse, an emotional agony that was impossible to completely ignore; it would pool in his stomach and constrict on his heart like a snake, making breathing difficult and forcing an unpleasant, stinging sensation into his eyes.

Plus there was the obvious worry for Jaden: Jesse would be back at school on Monday and he wasn't ready to face him, didn't know what he should say. He wondered if Jesse would hate him and ignore him, denouncing him entirely, or if he'd try to just fall back into their near enough collapsed friendship. Either way, it was going to be crushing.

With an irritated sigh, Jaden buried his head beneath the pillow, settling for burying himself in complete darkness in the hope that it would help sleep find him.

/

Normally Jaden allowed his mother to answer the door, but on this occasion, he knew who was knocking so he didn't hesitate to fly down the stairs and throw the door wide open, excited despite his almost constant state of self pity; after all, he had been friends with Aster for so long and now he'd been over a full week without seeing him. Passing up the opportunity to see his friend was just plain stupid, and when he saw his friend standing at the front door looking just the way he always had, a sense of familiarity came over him, so strong that he almost wanted to cry, and he threw his arms around his oldest friend with a crushing force.

"Put me down, you'll mess up my suit!" Aster growled in mock annoyance, but truthfully he was relieved; he had been afraid that he'd see Jaden so miserable that he would just ignore him entirely, so it was a weight off his shoulders to see that his friend was still at least partially his good old self. "Good to see you, too."

"It's better than good" Jaden grinned, genuine glee reaching his features for the first time in over a week. "Come on in."

He looked Aster over once more and grinned once again; nothing had changed. Aster looked exactly the same way he always had done, ever since he'd been old enough to understand the importance of elegance and pride – silver suit clinging to him in the most desirable way; complexion flawless; hair styled and sitting perfectly; eyes sparkling; typical expression of arrogance and self adoration in place. To Jaden, Aster simply looked like home.

He spent a few minutes showing his friend around and putting the suitcase he was carrying in his bedroom, doing all that was expected of a host – showing him around and letting Aster say hello to his parents, but after that was done and the two of them were alone in Jaden's room, the reality of the situation dawned on them.

"So who doesn't like you, then?" Aster began, internally wincing at his careless choice of words; too late to change them, though.

"His name's Jesse. He's at my school" Jaden answered, and he began to tell Aster his sob story, knowing that his friend wouldn't speak until he had heard everything.

Hazeru - Next chapter: Aster decides to help, but how?

Hera - Please R&R.


	21. Chapter 20  Plans And Doubts

Hazeru - Wanted to have this finished earlier, sorry for the wait.

Hera - Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Hazeru - Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 20

Plans And Doubts

Jaden had known from the time he was a young child that his friend was manipulative and could find ways – devious and cunning ways – to get what he wanted, even if he had to land a few low blows and risk losing more than he was attempting to gain. It was what had made Aster so successful in and of himself – his ability to get what he wanted. And for the most part, Jaden had usually gotten what he had wanted out of this and he and his friend had relished the perks. However, for the first time, Jaden was not so sure that Aster's skills of manipulation and his willingness to take risks were good things.

Now that he was on the receiving end – the one being manipulated – he was beginning to see that Aster was a monster in his own ways. He didn't seem quite so innocent when studied from this angle at all. Hardest to accept was that Jaden didn't even seem to be able to say 'no' to his friend; he never had problems with saying no to people but this was different.

Aster had given him a plan, one that couldn't be put into action until school was back on; since he was leaving on Sunday, Aster would not be around to witness the success or disaster of his plans. He was trusting Jaden to put them into action in the first place, too, which was something Jaden was seriously doubting he was going to be able to do. And he didn't truly understand why that was.

After all, his friend's plans, in all honesty, were not anything outrageous. When Aster had volunteered a plan to help change Jesse's mind, Jaden had almost expected to be told to waltz up to him in the canteen at school and make out with him; something as humiliating and outgoing as that was not out of Aster's league or mind. However, the plan he had put forth was simple. Or at least it _sounded_ simple.

Change his mind. Make him change his mind. _Force_ him to change his mind.

The one hitting Aster had not given him was the tools to do this – how the hell was he going to manipulate a probably entirely straight man into having second thoughts? When questioned, Aster had simply shrugged and told him to charm Jesse. The problem with that was that Jaden didn't know how to exactly 'charm' anyone; romance had never been a part of his life until now and from what he had experienced thus far, he hadn't been missing much.

/

It was just gone midnight and the two boys were still awake, one fretting miserably and the other grudgingly trying to calm him down so that they could sleep.

"It's not going to work. What do you mean flirt with him? I don't know _how_ to flirt!"

Aster groaned, turning over. "How can you not know how to flirt? Just talk to him but throw in a bit of suggestiveness, get a bit too close." He smirked. "Bat your eyelashes at him."

Jaden hurled his pillow at his friend, dodging it narrowly when Aster chucked it straight back at him. "Aster, you don't get it. What do I say?"

"Considering it's you, nothing" his friend muttered. "Just be yourself but make it look like you're interested. And for God's sake, don't copy all the crap out the movies." He elaborated upon seeing Jaden's blank stare: "Don't laugh at everything he says or tell him he's oh-so-funny or any of that fake stuff. Just be, y'know, natural."

Jaden nodded, trying to at least make it look like he was following these tips; he didn't understand this at all. How was this going to change Jesse's mind when his facial expressions had already told Jaden that he wasn't interesting in him in that way?

But he trusted Aster and his judgement; Aster could get any girl – and possibly any guy – that he wanted if he put his mind to it, and that was a skill that Jaden neither possessed nor understood. It wasn't as if he had the personal ability to correct his friend and therefore he also had to forego the right to doubt him. He truly did trust Aster.

The truth was that Jaden really did want to tempt Jesse to have second thoughts, if only for a moment. He had tried to forget about him and he had tried to ignore his feelings, and none of his attempts had done anything but made him feel progressively worse and worse. By this point, he was desperate and terrified of facing Jesse on Monday at school; if there was any chance that Jesse might be a friend or at least tell him that he had any form of attraction to Jaden, he would take that chance. It was all the hope that he had right now.

Of course, he was hardly going to force Jesse into it; he never could. Regardless of his own feelings, his own heart, he fully respected Jesse's opinion. He would never attempt to force him into being with Jaden. However, that didn't mean that it was out of order for him to just subtly try to tempt him anyway. That way, if he chose to be with Jaden, it would be completely his choice.

Jaden let out a sigh; great, now his thoughts had become a jumbled mess of multiple babbles, just what he needed. Not to mention, some small part of him felt guilty that he was keeping Aster awake as well.

"Jay?" His friend's inquisitive tone implied that Aster was wary of provoking an outburst.

"I'll think of something" Jaden said, yawning exaggeratedly. "Anyway, night."

"Yeah, night."

His friend left him for the world of slumber and after an hour of fruitless tossing and turning, Jaden resigned to his fate and allowed his thoughts to wander into the territories he had previously forbade them to stray to.

He dared to imagine that Jesse would tell him on Monday that his rejection had been a terrible misunderstanding; he envisioned a fantastical reunion; he allowed himself to hope that he could change Jesse's mindset to a positive one. At the very, very least, he dared to hope that their in-school reunion would not be an awkward one.

He knew as he lay there that he was wasting his limited hope.

/

It was unusual for Jaden to be the first one awake after a sleepover with his oldest friend; not unheard of but not the norm. He had gotten out of bed and was dressed – even if his hair was tousled still with sleep – by the time his friend was groaning irritably as he stirred from the depths of his dreams. He dared not approach Aster – a near enough lifelong friendship with the boy had taught him the hard way that Aster should be washed, dressed and drinking coffee before anyone attempted to socialise with him in the morning. Predictably he shuffled straight to the bathroom with a suit and a toothbrush in hand without so much as a 'good morning'.

It was only after Aster was properly groomed, not a hair out of place, and dressed in his classic silver suit and purple tie that he grinned at his friend and asked him if he had a plan of action yet.

"Oddly enough, yeah. I do."

If Aster was surprised, he managed well not to show it. "And?"

"I just have to be myself. Maybe with a bit more sparkle, but ... What are you laughing at?"

"_Sparkle_?!" Aster snorted. "Perhaps I should get you some flares with diamonds encrusted. We could mix some pink glitter into your hair; even get you some sparkly eye-shadow!"

Jaden pouted while his friend gutted himself with laughter. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, but 'sparkle'? Seriously, Jaden?" He grinned broadly. "I always knew you were gay."

"Hey! I'm not even..." He thumped his friend. "What's wrong with that anyway?"

"Who said there was anything wrong with it?" Aster said, his tone far gentler now.

The two grinned at one another before beginning to make plans for the day – ordinary plans, consisting of a trip to town and all that jazz. Inside, Jaden was grinning; it felt great just to be able to relax and chill with a friend. With Aster here, part of Jaden was drawn back to his childhood even if his heart was still heavy inside his chest. It was a weight off his shoulders that he knew would return the moment Aster left for home, but for the time being it was massively soothing.

And so it was with something close to cheerfulness that Jaden and Aster walked around the town, visiting shops and falling back into their old routine of Jaden wanting to purchase everything and Aster finding it all beneath his dignity.

They had just sat down at a cafe that neither had even known was there to have lunch when Jaden heard a suspiciously high pitched voice call his name and he turned to see Syrus, who was sitting with his brother Zane and his new love Chazz Princeton two tables over from them; he hadn't even noticed them.

At any other time, Jaden would have been full of glee to see friends unexpectedly in town. But now, when Syrus started waving him over to their table, he knew that these new friends of his were a painful reminder of Jesse Andersen. He was almost tempted – almost – to leave the cafe altogether, but Aster was dragging him over, eager to meet the new friends of his oldest friend. And Jaden knew that, with Aster this in control, it would be impossible for him to even enjoy this day without thinking about Jesse and how much even the thought of him was hurting his heart and soul.

* * *

><p>Hazeru - Sorry for the soppy ending, lol.<p>

Hera - So, who thinks that there's more to Aster's plan? - hint, hint -

Hazeru - And what will this unplanned meeting bring?

Hera - Please R&R.


	22. Chapter 21  Good Times

Hazeru - In this chapter, say goodbye to Aster, at least for a while.

Hera - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 21

Good Times

Had he had his way, Jaden would have plonked both himself and Aster at the table furthest away from Syrus, Chazz and Zane – leaving would be downright rude even if it was what he wanted to do right now. But Aster had already taken charge and, noticing that these were obviously people who knew and seemed to like Jaden, he sat himself down with them at their table, expecting Jaden to follow into the seat next to him; what else could Jaden do?

The first two minutes were surprisingly comfortable, with the classic introductions and polite greetings. After that, however, it became awkward. In such situations, it is usually the person who knows everyone present who initiates a conversation, but Jaden was the quietest of the bunch save maybe for Zane; nearly a first for him.

The clasped hands gave away that Chazz and Syrus were together but thankfully Aster didn't ask any potentially awkward questions or comment on the fact. Instead he began a conversation with Zane, leaving Jaden to fill in the other two on his past with his oldest friend. Twenty minutes later, he was actually glad that they had not sprinted out the doorway upon noticing them – it turned out to be a reasonably pleasant conversation overall, even if Chazz and Aster did seem to want to compete over everything.

At last Jaden was having a good time, and even though there was a nagging ache in the back of his mind – and truthfully a weight inside his chest where his heart had recently become almost too heavy a burden to carry – that told him this brief phase of happiness could not last, he enjoyed spending time in the little group. He was pleased for – as well as insanely jealous of - Syrus and Chazz, who seemed to be genuinely happy in their own bizarre way. He also noticed that Aster was getting on _very_ well with Zane, and he made a mental reminder to tease his friend about that later.

He had almost managed to feel entirely at ease and content until Syrus unknowing made his heart twist and flip inside his chest with one careless, innocent comment.

"Hey, Jaden, won't it be good to see Jesse on Monday?" It was meant to be a conversation starter; it silenced everyone. Blushing, Syrus stammered, "I mean, you guys get on so well and didn't you go see him in the hospital?"

Jaden looked away, biting his lip thoughtfully – how the hell was he supposed to reply to that? His initial plan was to simply not reply but everyone was looking at him warily, including Aster, whose expression was both wariness and anxiety, like he was afraid Jaden might run off or start crying or something equally emotional. Luckily, Jaden managed to compose himself and did nothing of the sort; instead he simply nodded and said that it would indeed be good to see him.

"I've missed him" he said truthfully, shutting up the second he noticed just how pathetically dreamy he sounded. "Anyone fancy a cake? I'm starved!"

And so there became a sudden argument over who was paying for whose cakes and what should be purchased, followed by thirteen different plates being carted over to their table by tired waitresses. Jaden was pleased to confirm that his inner heartache had not affected his appetite; he took a little of every piece of cake and then begged seconds off of Syrus and Aster, both of whom had little appetite and passed over what they'd left.

Cake had been a good idea, a change of topic, and whilst they ate they debated various pointless subjects – nothing personal or revealing, very safe and logical. It was successful in lightening the atmosphere and creating a once more comfortable aura around them, even if Jaden did speak less now that his mind had been recast into the depths of misery that haunted him so consistently.

/

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to try a boyfriend that lives round here?" Jaden teased, raising one eyebrow at his friend. "You two seemed _really_ friendly back there."

"Shut up." The comment was simple and his tone was perfectly mild, but the simplicity of the retort told Jaden that he had hit the nail on the head; Aster had liked Zane rather a lot, whether he would admit it or not.

"Sure you don't want me to get his phone number for you?"

"Positive." He scowled. "Some of us are happy enough with girls."

"Yeah, right" Jaden snorted.

He had long known that Aster liked both men and women, and was easily attracted to either. He had never actually had a proper boyfriend but he couldn't deny that he had kissed more than one person of the same sex – Jaden had seen it with his own eyes.

"Come on, I want to see some more of this place" Aster insisted, dragging his eager friend along the next street.

Jaden was only too happy to comply with his friend's request. Within the space of ten minutes, he was the one dragging a loudly complaining Aster Phoenix along by the wrist.

/

"Right, so don't come off as desperate, don't cling to him and maybe play a bit hard-to-get. Just ... you'll figure it out."

"I _get_ it, Aster!"

"Remember, just be yourself. Y'know, with a bit more," he snorted and continued with a laugh, "_sparkle_!"

Jaden scowled at the word but nevertheless he resisted the urge to whack his friend over the head with the nearest blunt object and instead pulled him into a tight, friendly hug. He clung onto Aster in a way that he hadn't since they were children – it had been so nice having him here that he was suddenly very reluctant to let him go back home again. After all, with Aster gone, his mind would only wander into a dark place.

"Choking! Not ... breathing ..." Aster spluttered mockingly, gently shoving Jaden off him. "Let me know how it goes, right?"

He nodded his response and then waved as Aster walked out the front door. With one hand supporting his weight on the doorframe, he waved until his friend was no longer in sight, and even when he had lowered his hand he stood staring at the empty space in front of him where his oldest and best friend had been standing only minutes ago, wondering how long it would be now until they were together again.

It took several minutes before he was upstairs in his bedroom with a comic book in his hand that he was neglecting to actually read; his mind was miles away, across town and with Jesse Andersen. And inside his head, he was beginning to panic.

Play hard-to-get? No way. Cling to him? Too embarrassing for both of them. Don't be desperate? Impossible, he _was_ desperate – at this point he wouldn't even mind if Jesse just told him straight that he just wanted to be friends. That would be better than this endless waiting, not knowing if he disgusted Jesse or if Jesse now hated him.

It was not that Jaden wanted to force Jesse into a relationship with him if there were no mutual feelings. It was not that at all.

It was just horrible, the not knowing. The idea that someone who meant so much to him, someone so close to his heart, could possibly hate him and no longer want to be even friends was what was truly hurting him.

The only consolation prize he had won in this sick and twisted game of ill-fated love was that it was Monday tomorrow, and that meant that he would have at least some of the answers he so craved in less than twenty four hours. It was comforting and terrifying at the same time and it kept him awake until daybreak.

* * *

><p>Hazeru - Ah, the tension xD Next chapter: it's Monday!<p>

Hera - Please R&R.


	23. Chapter 22 - Monday

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter.

Hera - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 22

Monday

Sometimes a person can wake up in the morning with the sheer instinctive knowledge that today is going to be a terrible day; the sort of day that you trudge through, wishing you had never dragged yourself from your comfortable bed in the morning. As soon as Jaden opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock – he'd forgotten to set it last night so it hadn't gone off - he knew that it was one of those days.

It was already ten thirty. He was over an hour late for school and he could kick himself for forgetting to set the alarm – he had known that both his parents would be out this morning so neither of them could wake him up. His mother at last had a job interview, and although it was highly unlikely that she'd get the job she was adamant about attending the interview.

Back before he'd moved here, Jaden would have done exactly what he wanted to do: go back to sleep and just skip school. It wasn't like skipping school was anything new for him; he often couldn't be bothered to go in. But today was Monday and he knew that, if he put off going to school today, he'd only regret it later, when he had postponed his inevitable confrontation with Jesse Andersen. By now he had worked it into his head that he was going to either be yelled at or ignored by Jesse – which was worse he didn't know – and was eager to just get it over with in the hopes that he and Jesse could perhaps regain their friendship.

After all, if he couldn't be with him in the way that he wanted, Jaden would have to make do with a friendship; it was better than nothing.

It took him about half the time it normally did to throw on his clothes and wolf down breakfast; even when running very late, there was always time to eat. He had flown out the front door and was tearing down the road at record speed, all the while wondering if the pounding in his heart was because he was exhausted from running so fast or if it was all to do with his nervousness. Jaden didn't deal with anxiety very well – he didn't get anxious often enough to have ever really learned how to deal with it.

The roads to school seemed longer than they had before and yet he knew he had made it to school far faster than he ever had before; nonsensical, perhaps, but somehow accurate. The grand building was very quiet as he walked through the school entrance at a normal pace and signed it at the reception, grinning sheepishly as the overworked office staff handed him a pink slip of paper that designated him as having been late. He then headed to the usual hang-out place that he and Syrus lurked in; with only ten minutes of second period class left, it would be a wasted effort to try and sneak in.

Fifteen minutes later, when Syrus appeared with Alexis, Atticus and Chazz, Jaden knew he had made the right decision – all four of them were complaining about the lack of interest they'd had in the French lesson. Jaden settled for letting them rant about it and grinning at them widely when they snarled at him that he had dodged a bullet; they had no idea. Sure, he'd avoided a boring lesson, but what had he got instead? A sure-to-be-awkward reunion coming up in forth period; that was a History class, where he sat next to Jesse. There'd be no way of avoiding him.

Jaden let himself be pulled into an amiable discussion about the first period class and how Atticus had destroyed a test tube, tipped hydrochloric acid over his own hand and set the edge of his lab partner's sleeve alight. This was a safe, comfortable topic for him – though not for Atticus, who was even now holding a wet paper towel against his hand.

The break passed by quickly and it was time for the third period class: Music. This was a subject that Jaden had little interest in but it could be a laugh. He took his seat next to Atticus and began struggling through an exercise on the composition of classical music; he had no idea what he was doing but it wasn't like he was particularly bothered. Not only did he next pay too much attention in this class but he had bigger problems on his mind.

The next class he had would be History, where he'd sit beside Jesse and at last find out if the boy resented him or would ignore him – or worse, pretend Jaden's little outburst in the hospital had never happened. Now that the time was drawing ever closer, Jaden found that this was what he feared most. He didn't want Jesse to just act like it hadn't happened; it would make Jesse seem like a coward and Jaden seem like a fool. Jaden wanted a reaction – whatever that may be – to acknowledge that Jesse at least thought him worthy of that much. If he didn't, then Jaden would have to face the facts that he was in love with someone who wasn't worth it at all.

Even though his hopes weren't high, Jaden was praying that his friend would at least want to continue with their friendship. That was better than nothing and he could live with that much.

/

It would have been easier if he had got to the classroom and sat down first but, as ever, he arrived five minutes late, apologised to the teacher and then shakily took his seat beside Jesse Andersen. The lesson had already begun and so there was no time for him to greet his friend; he glanced over at the boy's face but Jesse was leaning on his hand with his eyes closed, half asleep, and so couldn't acknowledge him.

He looked pretty cute. That was the most annoying thing about it; even with knowing that he was going for a lasting friendship and nothing more here, Jaden couldn't help but notice that the slowly-falling-asleep look was adorable on Jesse.

Professor Stein's lesson was even more dull than usual, with ninety per cent of the class snoring; Stein must have got through a record number of fire crackers in his wasted efforts to keep the kids awake. It was a relief when an old war film – one that was narrated by a monotone voice that prevented you from even taking the horrors of war seriously as you were too busy trying to stay awake – was started and Stein began grading papers. This was when his attention was otherwise focused and the class – most of whom had been woken by each other's nudges that the movie was starting – could mess around without being caught whispering and doodling.

Jaden glanced at his friend several times, never managing to get Jesse to look back at him; the green eyed boy's attention was captured by the world of sleep or by doodling in his notebook.

The brunette's heart was pounding by now; with every second that went on he was getting more and more nervous about this. There was a knot inside his stomach that was uncomfortably tight and every so often, when he looked at Jesse and received no response, it would send a wave of nausea through him, making him feel momentarily sick. He knew that he wasn't really ill, just extremely anxious, but it was an unpleasant feeling nonetheless. He had never really had to deal with this sort of anxiety and so didn't know how to handle it.

Eventually the built up silence got to him and he turned to Jesse so abruptly, his entire body mass shifting to the side, that the other boy's eyes flashed instinctively towards the movement. Now their eyes met at last.

It wasn't the sort of scene that you find in the movies, where their eyes lock and the two realise that they were meant to be together and fall into one another's arms whilst music plays and nobody around them notices their embrace. It was in such sharp contrast to that kind of scene that anyone watching would have been embarrassed for them.

Jesse looked away, his expression almost pained and his fingers fidgeting. Jaden gulped and quietly cleared his throat, reaching forward with one hand to touch the other's arm but drawing his hand away at the last minute. There was no embrace, just an awkward silence.

Jaden couldn't take it any more. "Look, Jesse, I'm sorry about what I said in the hospital, I didn't really know what I was saying and…"

"Jaden" Jesse interrupted. He looked at his friend with nervous eyes. "Can we just … not. We can't have this sort of talk in here."

Jaden glanced around. Nobody was looking at them.

"But…"

"No buts, Jaden" his friend said firmly, though he tried – failed, but at least he did try – to smile. "We can talk at lunch. Just the two of us."

Jaden nodded and smiled shakily at his friend, who partially returned the gesture. Then they turned away from one another uncomfortably, neither one knowing that they were simultaneously counting down the minutes until the class was over.

When it was, they were the last two to exit the room, moving slowly away from the school building and to the far end of the grounds, where nobody else was around and the two could finally talk.

* * *

><p>Hazeru - And so they will talk ... next chapter.<p>

Hera - Please R&R.


	24. Chapter 23 - The Truth Is

Hazeru - Here's the next chapter.

Hera - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 23

The Truth Is

Their final destination reached, neither one knew where to begin or what was about to be said. Standing at the edge of the school grounds, they spent the first few seconds watching their fellow classmates amble around, all wrapped up in their own lives and uninterested in what might be going on with the two boys standing far from the rest of the school population. They were unnoticed, which was precisely what they needed in order for them to be able to talk.

Jesse went first. "Look, I'm sorry if I…"

"Jess, don't. It's me who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that and I … man, I don't know _what_ I was thinking" Jaden said hurriedly, dropping to the ground to lean back against a wall.

There was a short silence that fell between them, isolating them with Jesse standing and Jaden sitting on the ground; both of them felt trapped even though there were no physical restrictions.

"So you didn't mean it?" Jesse asked eventually, slouching down beside him with a friendly amount of space in between them; enough that it didn't look uncomfortable but that it was not intimate.

"Nah, I meant it" Jaden admitted, bravely looking the other in the eye. "I wasn't kidding. But we've not known each other that long, right? I don't even know why I said it, guess I was just worried cause you got hurt in that car accident and…"

His friend had murmured something, interrupting him, and Jaden asked him to repeat what was just said.

Jesse looked up. "It wasn't an accident. The car crash. It was intentional."

"Huh?"

"Someone meant to hit us. I don't … listen, I can't really talk about it. Don't want to." Jesse looked over at his friend, meeting his eyes directly and intent on changing the subject immediately. "So you actually meant it?"

The brunette nodded.

"I didn't know you were … y'know?"

"Yeah, neither did I."

"You don't have to sound so ashamed, partner, there's nothing wrong with it" Jesse assured him. "'Sides, me getting all disgusted would be kinda hypocritical."

Jaden gaped. "So you're …"

"Sort of." The other grinned. "I'm bisexual, Jaden, kinda halfway in between. But I've only ever, y'know, been with girls."

_I could be his first guy_, Jaden thought. _If we were together, it'd be the first time for both of us. _

Jaden didn't voice anything aloud, he just looked away. Hanging in the air between them was the spoken answer to Jaden's confession back in the hospital and although it was what he had been expecting, his heart still constricted because it was not what he wanted.

Jesse voiced what Jaden already knew. "Look, Jay, you're a nice guy and all that, but…"

"But you don't like me that way" Jaden whispered, finishing for him.

He fully expected a nod or a forced apology; he anticipated the pain he would feel as he watched his friend walk away, knowing for certain that there was never going to be anything between them. But Jaden was interrupted.

At his side, Jesse had erupted into bitter laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jaden asked, praying that it wasn't a piteous laugh; rejection he would have to handle but Jesse's pity was something that would break him.

"You" Jesse grinned, but it wasn't a sympathetic smile; it was a genuine, caring grin. "You said I don't feel the same way. When did I say that? I didn't get to give you an answer before you ran out on me back in the hospital."

"Oh yeah" Jaden said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess I kinda freaked out. I've never done this sort of thing."

"Figures" Jesse muttered, and then he sighed. "Jay, I like you. Really, I do. But … listen, you'll only get hurt. I've never lasted with a girl for more than a few months because of …"

"Because of what, Jess?"

"Never mind. Jaden, this isn't going to happen. I'd like it to, trust me. But you'd get hurt. I can't let that happen."

Jaden sat open mouthed, momentarily stunned into silence. Then he gathered himself up enough to ask, "Like me how?"

"Guess" Jesse said, and this time his smile was sad. He reached over with one hand and placed it atop Jaden's. Jaden turned his hand palm-up and then waited, allowing it to be Jesse who made the decision to fold their fingers together.

Sitting together for several minutes in complete silence and with clasped hands, Jaden let his mind wander. Firstly, it occurred to him that he was unsure of whether or not Jesse genuinely cared for him in the same way. Here he was, holding his hand, telling him that he liked him; telling him that they weren't going to be together. What was that all about? Secondly, there was the whole 'you'd only get hurt' thing – what did Jesse mean by that? It could potentially mean that he just wasn't a good partner in that respect, but somehow Jaden doubted that; he had the feeling that Jesse meant genuine danger. After all, an intentional car crash? Something had to have happened, something that Jaden could not comprehend.

Although when these thoughts had passed through his mind, he did realise that it felt so nice and natural to have Jesse Andersen's fingers holding his own. It was the most intimate thing he had ever done with another person - this was his first meaningful relationship even if it wasn't a real relationship at all – but it wasn't scary or intimidating. It felt right.

It was also short lasting. The school bell rang, signalling to the students that the lunch hour had ended and their next class was beginning. It had to be the shortest hour of Jaden's life, and he wondered how much of it had been spent simply holding hands.

Hearing the bell, Jesse let go of Jaden's fingers and stood up, stretching his legs out. He looked down at the still seated brunette and smiled.

"Still friends, right?"

Jaden nodded, unable to speak as his now unoccupied hand became a fist.

Jesse nodded back, smiled awkwardly and then began the walk back to the school at a brisk pace. Jaden neglected to move, already knowing that he was skipping the class few classes and heading home; this was too much.

He would have been euphoric over a simple confession of mutual love. He would have been heartbroken over a blatant rejection, even if he had expected it. But this – this blend of hope and rejection and mixed emotions, the confusion of it all – was too much. He was going home to spend some time alone, to phone a friend. School would be a wasted effort, and he wanted to talk to Aster; his friend had given him 'the plan' but it hardly seemed appropriate now.

As he walked out of the school gates, Jaden realised that he had a newfound hope in his heart but that he couldn't feel its effect; confusion had claimed dominance in his body and mind and left him completely lost.

* * *

><p>Hazeru - Ah, so many new questions. Thought this was the end? Guess again!<p>

Hera - Does Jesse actually like Jaden?

Hazeru - What does he mean by 'you'd get hurt'?

Hera - Please R&R


	25. Chapter 24 - Panic And Phone Calls

Hazeru - Here's the next chapter.

Hera - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 24

Panic And Phone Calls

Home turned out to be a lonely place; his parents weren't around, the house was silent and he couldn't bring himself to move from his bed in order to do something helpful like switching on the radio. The quiet wasn't helping him think, either, it was just getting on his nerves.

In his right hand was clutched his mobile phone, which he switched on and off periodically as he waited for the call to come in – when Aster didn't answer his phone for whatever reason, he always called the people who'd left him text messages. Jaden needed to talk to someone that he trusted and his oldest friend was the best – perhaps the only – candidate. Baring his feelings to his new friends here would be too embarrassing, no matter how much he liked them, and for obvious reasons his parents were out of the question. The only other person was Jesse himself.

Jaden got the feeling that his friend was in trouble; it was barely founded on anything more than suspicion but it was enough to make him uncomfortable, worrying that his friend was in genuine danger. An intentional car crash was something he had encountered before only in old gangster movies or films with a crazy obsessive ex-partner – they didn't actually happen in real life. Only it turned out that they did.

He flopped down onto his bed, messing up his covers as he did so; waiting for his friend to call was boring and he was tempted to go to sleep, but not even his insanely loud ringtone would rouse him from slumber if he drifted off. He knew that from experience.

He most likely had late homework to do but even in boredom that didn't appeal to Jaden. Instead of trying to do something productive, he merely spent the next two hours messing around online and flicking through the various trial games – he never did bother to buy the full versions – on his mobile phone. It was when he was halfway through his limited time slot in his favourite of these games that his phone vibrated in his hand and began to ring, deafening him.

He raised the phone to his ear. "Hey?"

"Got your message" his friend's voice replied. "What's up?"

"Aster! Listen, you're never going to believe this…"

Launching into his tale, Jaden retold his small adventures, telling Aster all about what Jesse had told him and how they'd held hands and about the intentional car accident. It was several moments, following the end of his story, before his friend replied.

"Jaden, your crush is one seriously messed up guy."

"Hey!"  
>"Seriously, what kind of guy gets intentionally crashed into? What, is he some sort of mafia gangster?" Aster's tone was amused and sarcastic. "Maybe it was an assassination attempt."<p>

Jaden froze; he hadn't even considered that. Jesse being part of any sort of mafia seemed highly unlikely, but maybe it wasn't about him – Jaden very vaguely recalled hearing that Jesse had not been the only one in the car.

"Shut up. He could be in real danger" Jaden muttered. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, he obviously likes you…"

"He said it wasn't going to happen" Jaden interrupted bitterly.

"Jay, you don't sit and hold someone's hand like that unless you like them. Words are easy to fake. Actions speak louder." Aster sighed. "Look, try to get the truth outta him. I mean, if he's in trouble he'll probably be grateful for the help. And if he's not then maybe you two can get to something more interesting than holding hands!"

Jaden blushed a little but didn't respond – his mind automatically wandered off into the depths of what could happen between them if only Jesse would allow it to. They could embrace, kiss … they could do far more intimate things. There was a potential world of caresses and touches and feelings that was almost within his grasp – it was only beyond his reach because Jesse himself pulled that future away.

A hint of desperation wrapped around Jaden like mist, giving him an aura of misery and anger. "Aster, what do I do!?"

Back when they'd been kids, Aster had been the sensible one. When things were about to go too far, Aster stopped them; when problems arose, Aster solved them; when things went bad, Aster was always the one to put things right. Jaden had come to depend on him in many ways but this was always the biggest issue – he had never really developed the boundaries that most children learn, just because he had never had to. He had always had a friend to pull him back. And while he was perfectly willing to give that dependence up, he still wanted the reassurance and guidance of his significantly wiser friend once in a while; at a time like this, when he felt so truly lost, he craved that sensibility.

"Aster?"

A sigh followed his plea. "Jaden, there might not be anything you can do."

"Huh?"

"You can talk to him, try and get him to tell you what's really going on, but ..." Aster trailed off before continuing afresh, "Jay, talk to him, then tell me what he told you. I'll see if I can help you then." A smirk laced the tone of his next words. "I do have my own life, y'know."

Jaden smiled despite himself. "Yeah, you never stop reminding me."

"Yeah right."

"I'll call you whenever, then."

"Okay. Bye, Jay."

Jaden said his own goodbye and then ended the call. His game popped back up on the screen but he shut it down, not feeling up to playing any more. While he knew Aster was trying to be genuinely helpful, he couldn't help but feel let down. Aster obviously had no idea what to do.

That made two of them.

/

The next day, Jaden rose from his bed in time for school, making it to the entrance with seconds to spare. However, he did not go to his first class; waiting until he saw the one he wanted walking down the hallway, he dashed out to meet him and grabbed Jesse's arm.

Jesse looked at him, surprise evident on his sleepy face.

Jaden faced him with a firm look that left no room for argument. "We need to talk!"

The surprise on Jesse's face faded; it was replaced by irritation and slight fear. But to Jaden's amazement, he did not argue, only nodded and began to follow the brunette out of the school building. They stayed on school grounds – Jesse at least was planning on attending classes today, at least some of them – but both knew already that their first class was going to be missed today.

"Jaden, what do you want? I told you yesterday what…"

"I want to know what happened."

"Huh?"

"The car accident. You said someone meant to hit you. Tell me what's really going on."

"Jaden, listen…"

"Even Syrus said that the police thought it looked suspicious." Jaden glared at his friend. "I just want to know what's going on. You said that if we were together, I'd get hurt. Well, it's got something to do with that, doesn't it?"

Jesse was silent, staring at his now quiet friend. "You done?"

"What?"

"Your little rant, there. You sound mighty like my uncle when you do that."

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"What makes you think I was changing the subject? The by-accident-on-purpose car crash? That had _everything_ to with my uncle!" It was obvious here that the pale green of Jesse's eyes had darkened.

Jaden couldn't stop the gasp. "You mean that he's the reason someone hit you?"

"No. He _was_ the one who hit me."

* * *

><p>Hazeru - And so we have the culprit. But why did he hit Jesse? And what will happen next?<p>

Hera - Please R&R.


End file.
